Semper Fidelis
by ThreeMagpies
Summary: Bass (Sebastian) Monroe, Charlie (Charlotte) Matheson. Charloe. AU (no Blackout) It is 2027, a permanent blackout was narrowly avoided in 2012, but the war with the Patriots was not. Bass and Miles are on active duty as US Marines. Bass has taken some hours off to go to Jasper to visit with his family for Christmas day and finds that sometimes dreams can come true...
1. Chapter 1

**Semper Fidelis**

A Revolution fic (Revolution AU – no Blackout): Sebastian (Bass) Monroe/Charlotte (Charlie) Matheson; Charloe. Mention of regulars incl. Miles and Rachael Matheson, Aaron Pittman, the Nano &amp; the Patriots… Rating T… It is 2027, a permanent blackout was narrowly avoided in 2012, but the war with the Patriots was not. Bass and Miles are on active duty as US Marines. Bass has taken some hours off to go to Jasper to visit with his family for Christmas day and finds that sometimes dreams can come true...

**Summary:**

**Authors note:** This story is for the Good Ship Charloe, Christmas story gift exchange and it is my pleasure to have written it for Wild Irish…! It is accompanied by sincere wishes for a truly wonderful Holiday season, full of good times with friends and family for all of you lovely Charloe fans and writers, with love from ThreeMagpies

I really hope you like it WildIrish…

For many people around the world, Christmas is a time of deep emotion and, at times, crisis and grief…as well as (hopefully) joy and fun… But, in the true spirit of Christmas, and with the help of loved ones and sometimes strangers, a little light always shines…

I don't own any part of Revolution unfortunately – I continue to love it though and I find these two characters especially fascinating wherever they are and whatever they are doing…Cheers, Magpie

**Semper fidelis**

It was Christmas Eve 2027. Major General Sebastian Monroe of the United States Marines was on overnight leave and on his way to Jasper from his base in Florida to be with his family for Christmas morning. He was alone for the trip this year, Miles Matheson, his brother in everything but name, had soldiers in the field on a critical mission and his responsibility was to them…

Bass gazed out of the clear canopy surrounding him… He was travelling through a star filled night – his single person light transport humming as it whisked him along on autopilot using a dedicated military high priority fly path. The lights of civilian traffic in the lanes below, shining red, blue, yellow or green depending on their direction and altitude, were visible through the outer bubble of the transport and he watched them – glad to see people going about their daily lives, hoping that Christmas day for them would be a good one…

Looking down at the scattered streams of flying transports, Bass had a brief moment of nostalgia for cars, but they had become impractical as well as obsolete as a means of transport following the technological revolution of the mid 2010's when the Nano technology – originally developed by Miles' brother by blood Ben Matheson together with Ben's wife Rachael and expanded by their adopted team of computer geeks: led by the ex Google guy and inventor of the operating code for the Nano, Aaron Pittman - allowed human beings to take to the air en mass – and to do so many other things… Bass cracked a little smile – Ben and Rachael were an amazing team but he especially liked Aaron – the man was brilliant (his working out how to control the nano input/output of energy was nothing short of genius), he had great taste in music and vids and he always had the best whiskey…

Cars, bikes and trucks were still around although few in number and mostly in museums, the rest having been recycled, re-purposed, or, like Bass' own vintage Harley, kept in storage by devotees and brought out occasionally for recreation and showing off (using hoarded fuel...). Roadways themselves were becoming increasingly scarce though – the bitumen and concrete removed and recycled, mainly to create dykes in an attempt to hold back the waters as long as possible along coastal regions… The uncovered land was reclaimed for agriculture, living space for humans and animals, re-forestation and fresh water reservoirs... Rising sea levels and temperatures had made arable land extremely precious and its use for something like road transport – when there were viable and more efficient alternatives – became untenable. Horses, oxen and older, non powered forms of transport and production were rapidly coming back into use even in so-called developed countries for those who either couldn't afford the new tech or who (perhaps with reason…) blamed industry and technology for the drastic changes in the environment. A steadily increasing number of people were joining the low-tech, artisan movement… and recycling had become a way of life…Trains were still running for heavy transport between major centres though – and ships still plied the expanding oceans (Bass was planning to buy a boat)… but many things had changed out of necessity over the last one and a half decades…

Miles was on active duty in Mexico at the front line near Guatemala… The occupation, then annexation, first of Cuba and then parts of South and Central America following a failed coup in 2012 by the traitor and then US Secretary of Defense, Jack Davis, along with his followers (fanatics who called themselves Patriots…), meant that the US had been on a war footing for fifteen years…and Davis' hunger for power seemed limitless… It was discovered, shortly after the desertion to Cuba and the missing were counted that the Patriots had been working in secret for several years prior to 2012, funded and supported by those who believed, gradually preparing, increasing their numbers and infiltrating government and non-government organizations – including parts of the military - until they were ready to make their move… and inadvertently, Ben and Rachael Matheson had given them the means to do that in a spectacular way.

Bass sighed and leaned back on the travel couch, his thoughts going back to the day that Miles had told him what Ben and Rachael had discovered while working on the Nanotech program for Randall Flynn, Assistant Secretary of the DoD (and unbeknownst to them a Patriot in league with Jack Davis).

They had started out as a private company – developing what they thought was a means of creating a source of energy but in fact producing something that did exactly the opposite – inhibiting electrical energy, absorbing it, using it as an energy source to replicate – so, apparently failing, the business seemed to be heading for bankruptcy. Ben had been convinced by Flynn, who had recognized the potential in the Nanotech despite its apparent failure…to work for the DoD after he had made it possible for them to get their terminally ill son Danny into an experimental treatment program that saved his life… Rachael didn't like it – she was suspicious of Flynn's motives even then, but she would have done anything to save her son…and so she joined Ben in working for Randall Flynn and the DoD.

Then they had found out (an email had accidentally gone to Rachael that started her checking…) that Flynn had secretly organized another team of scientists to work on the Nanotech – subverting and re-programming the nano, changing the program and removing the limits on their growth and replication set by Ben and Rachael with the aim of causing a world wide, self-sustaining failure of electrical supply… except of course for that provided and controlled by the Patriots… As a safeguard though, portable devices had been created by Rachael and Ben that when operated produced a nullifying field – disabling the nanotech within a limited range and allowing (or disallowing) access to power within that range only. The devices were set into pendants carried by members of the development team – including Ben and Rachael… but Flynn had acquired two of them…murdering two of the team and three of their assistants to get them…

When they realized what was happening, Ben called Miles and warned him (not knowing who else to go to or who was involved with Davis and Flynn) explaining what he knew of Flynn's plans…and their concerns about his using the Nanotech to cause a worldwide blackout… Miles and Bass - out for a weekends R&amp;R, were able to join Ben, Rachael and Aaron (who had joined them to refine the nano OS and further develop the technology) and the rest of their team at their Colorado base not far from an underground Military installation called the Tower…before Flynn went took action…At the time it was difficult to know who was working with Flynn – even in the military - and so they were wary of alerting anyone else…

The very next night, Flynn, on behalf of the Patriots and Jack Davis, deployed the altered nanotech from a secure room, in the Tower. Pressing the button live on national TV, in the company of several high ranking military and civilian personnel, he gave the pretext that it was going to be a way to stop terrorist activity by depriving the perpetrators of access to power… Fortunately however, Ben, Rachael and Aaron were able to re-program the subverted nano by uploading a virus using their own pendants – although it took them, even with the help of Miles and Bass, nine and a half hours to break into the sealed portions of the Tower to overpower Flynn and turn the power back on...

Once discovered Flynn had killed everyone who had been with him when he pressed the button, then shot himself rather than be captured and interrogated - but just before he died, he had declared himself a Patriot and inadvertently provided a clue to whom they were chasing when Jack Davis made his move openly in Cuba… Flynn had one of the stolen pendants in his possession…but the other was missing…

The search was still on for the second pendant – there were people who could reverse engineer the technology and bring back the nightmare of the blackout… although thankfully that hadn't happened yet… and Bass had been tasked with coordinating the search…

They also found that Flynn had set a trap in case the power was returned… He had entered the codes to re-target and launch ICBM's at strategic Military and symbolic targets within the US automatically as soon as power was available outside the Tower… The group had with Aaron's help been able to prevent the launch of all but two of the missiles…and they had watched helplessly and in live colour as the two rogue missiles hit their targets in Nevada and Pennsylvania… The energy absorbing qualities of the nano were later able to be utilized to reduce the effects and spread of fallout to some degree but it was a very heavy blow for a country already reeling… both areas had since been declared National memorials…

During the nine and a half hours of literal and metaphorical darkness, millions of people around the world died and countless others were injured or displaced as a result of the bombs, as planes crashed to the ground, trains ran on out of control or as innumerable vehicle collisions reduced roads to death traps… People died in hospital theatres, lifts, restaurants, hotels, apartment buildings… as anything that relied on electricity to work stopped… Loss of life, property damage and the environmental cost from those few hours remained incalculable… in addition, Air force one had been in the air when the lights went out and had gone down with the President and his family and half the cabinet on board - leaving the Vice President to take the reins of a government and country in disarray…

After the power returned, and before he declared openly that he was a Patriot… Secretary of Defense Jack Davis had publicly placed the blame for the blackout on the US Government, and on the scientists who had developed the technology… He had also stated that the use of the nanotech might also be partly responsible for the dramatic escalation in climatic and geographic change, playing on the fears of people already in trauma and gaining many recruits by doing so – frightened and confused people, looking for answers in a world become unpredictable and terrifying. The Vice President, now acting President, reacted calmly and re-established control as soon as he could…starting by removing Davis from office once he was briefed about what had happened at the Tower….

Many had flocked to Davis however after he relocated to Cuba with his followers, and recruits still trickled in to the new Patriot outposts in Cuba by boat or on foot – finding themselves in the training camps with no way out – drugged and indoctrinated, their behaviour modified and controlled through the use of drugs and conditioning under hypnosis….

Bass had seen the results of Patriot training methods, had fought against those produced by them…and it made him sick to his stomach… A man called Victor Doyle was running a program for Davis that produced soldiers that were like zombies – vicious, fearless, deadly, unable to be reasoned with once their conditioning was activated…and almost impossible to rehabilitate… Miles and had been tasked with leading the mission to find and stop Doyle but hadn't succeeded in doing so as yet. The man kept well hidden…and finding him meant repeatedly sending good people into a very bad place… The territory between Guatamala and Panama as well as the entire Island of Cuba had become a training ground for Patriots – willing or not… and was crawling with hostile recruits. No one had come out of there sane for years now…civilians either converted or were held hostage (with regular video updates sent out over the net) against possible air strikes… The Caribbean Sea was a no go zone due to Patriot missiles… and the Patriots were starting to infiltrate and expand south… so, the war was mostly fought on the ground…and a generation had grown up fighting it…

Efforts to counter Patriot propaganda using education, the press and social media had had some success but since they had come out in the open the Patriots were continuing to provide a focus for the disaffected and displaced people around the world who believed the rhetoric that they might be able to turn back the tide (literally)… Believing when they were told that there was a way to stop the waters rising and the earth warming and that the Patriots would do this if and when they came to power…

…

Bass had allowed 18 hours max for his visit to his home town and then he would be heading back to Florida via Texas - the entire coast facing Cuba was the frontline, as well as most of Mexico… and there was an awful lot to do…but he hadn't had a break in months and this was a tradition that he did his best to maintain – a pilgrimage of sorts…

He wouldn't see Emma - she had been on a flight to Europe and was over the ocean during the hours the power was out… No trace of the plane had ever been found… She and Bass had never got back together romantically after that one time when they had made Connor together – and although she and Miles kept in touch, the engagement – and any relationship between them had faded… He and Miles had left to join the Marines before he knew Emma was pregnant but when he eventually found out about Connor he had asked her to marry him… She refused – she said she didn't want to be an army wife and instead found a good, stay at home man who had given her a good life although no more children… Bass had made sure though that their son Connor had grown up knowing that Bass loved him, wanted him and was helping to take care of him… Connor had followed his father into the Marines as soon as he was old enough and was currently serving in Mexico – Bass kept track although the kid used his mother's maiden name, Bennett, so no one knew he was related…he was doing well and Bass was very proud…

Ben, Rachael and Danny still maintained Ben and Miles' parents house in Jasper, and sometimes returned to spend Christmas there… Danny was still a fragile boy although sometimes Bass thought that Ben and Rachael kept him in too much cotton wool… But he knew how much Danny meant to Rachael, everything she did was for Danny… Bass sometimes felt for Ben who would always be second for her… he shrugged, not that it was his business… Charlie now, he did worry about Charlie… so much of her parent's time had been invested in work or Danny – there hadn't been much time or energy for her and whenever Miles had invited him to go visit with his family she had seemed… left out, somehow…but she was such a great kid…smart, interested in everything…full of life…

He had a sudden memory of a golden haired, skinny girl of eleven… all legs, elbows and eyes and full of spunk – except when it came to him – he knew she'd had a huge crush on him and he smiled gently when he thought of her stammering, sweet adoration… He had only seen her every now and then since though – either he was busy – or she was away doing what teenagers do on school holidays when parents are a necessary evil – good for money and rides but not much else…Miles had told him proudly that she had enrolled in Med School – following in her grandfather's footsteps – and was also in the army reserve… good choices he thought given the times… She'd have turned twenty-one now, and he hoped she was doing ok… Med school (not to mention the reserve…) was tough – but she was pretty tough herself – she was a Matheson after all… Then another memory came to him, one he had put away as a dream that seemed as out of reach as the stars…

He had seen her a few months ago, at a family party in Willoughby, Texas… Rachael's parents had invited them all for the weekend to celebrate their fiftieth wedding anniversary. He had been so happy that Connor was able to make it too – they caught up so rarely these days… But his first sight of Charlotte at that party was engraved like letters in stone on his memory… She had very, very definitely grown up…

She had on a pair of the new Nano fit jeans – jet black and the words skin tight didn't do them justice, they were the tightest jeans he had ever seen… they made her legs look impossibly long and outlined every smooth muscle and curve…a chain belt hung over her hips that jingled a little and drew attention to her beautiful butt every time she took a step… Her top had been a striking contrast in white silk draped with delicate lace and seed pearls, very feminine with just little glimpses of shoulder and the tops of her breasts – whispering of the treasures that lay below it… Her long, dark honey blond hair swung in glinting, shining waves in the lights, and pearl earrings dangled below her ears… she looked incredibly beautiful…and he couldn't take his eyes off her…

She had sauntered up to him on sky-high black patent leather heels (he wondered when women would be sensible and stop wearing those but hoped they never did…) and she had stolen his breath and then his heart between one step and the next… As a child she had charmed him and reminded him of his sisters… as an adult, she brought out a whole lot of different feelings… He tried valiantly to resist them but she overwhelmed his senses…He knew in that moment that she could ask him to fetch the moon for her and he'd get it or die trying…

She had smiled at him 'Hi Bass…' she had said…. His mind froze and for a few seconds he couldn't think of a word to say… 'Hello Charlotte…' he found his voice at last… 'It's nice to finally meet you…I was starting to think that maybe you hadn't been able to make it…' she laughed and shrugged...'Just running late, Bass' and then the very next second a young Texan – all legs, moustache and bravado marched up and asked her to dance, whisking her away from him…and over the next couple of hours he just stood and watched with a combination of frustration and mounting amusement as Ben and Miles took turns at guard duty around their respective daughter and niece… Not that she actually needed much guarding he thought; he could tell she was capable of managing any and all of the panting young studs crowding the dance floor around her… still it was fun to watch Ben and Miles doing the protective thing and damned if he could blame them… he'd had to hold himself back more than a couple of times from – gently of course – removing hands from where they damn well shouldn't have been… Then he caught the twinkle in Charlie's eyes when she caught his gaze for one long and brilliant moment and realized that she was leading all of them on a dance of her own…

It wasn't just that she was gorgeous… Bass had always loved and appreciated women in general (and many beautiful women had liked him back…) but he loved her spirit and her strength… She had never once that he knew of complained about Danny always coming first in the family…on the contrary, she had loved him, taken care of him when their parents were neck deep in work… she had always been there for Danny when he needed her… she was everything he admired in a human being, and a woman…

Then Connor had walked up to her – and for a moment his heart had stopped beating as he wondered how he could bear it if she decided she wanted him - although he would bear it of course, he'd have to, Bass had told himself sternly... She couldn't be with him… for so many reasons… She deserved a younger man, a man like Connor, who could give her long years… but his heart didn't seem to want to listen…

The she had grinned up at Connor… a little frown playing on her brow as though she was trying to figure out something – then she looked over at Bass… then back at Connor (of course, Bass thought… she wouldn't have seen Connor for years, they had kept missing each other at gatherings - either he was away at school or she was – and then he was on duty and away or she was…), then she glanced back at Bass, a little smile curved her lips and she winked at him (he grinned back, happy to indulge her in whatever she was planning …). Then she had smiled politely up at Conner, said a couple of words and left him to join her grandparents at the buffet…

Bass was a little confused, he didn't know what had happened there, but then Connor strode over to join him 'Hi dad…' Bass took a moment to admire his son, tall and strong, like Emma round the eyes and the colour of his hair – like him in the build, the jaw line and the (damned) curls… 'Hi yourself… kid… enjoying the party?' Connor shrugged and smiled…'it's great to see everyone isn't it…? I'm due back tomorrow though …the guys and I are heading out in a few days…' Bass nodded, 'Yeah, I heard…don't come back with a bullet in you this time…' Connor laughed, 'I'll do my best, Dad...' then he looked a little put out… 'Dad… Charlie asked me to tell you that she's been waiting for you to ask her to dance…?' he looked over at Charlie then back to Bass, a quizzical twist to his lips 'but you do know that Ben and Miles will both kill you if you do don't you…' Bass choked back a laugh…'Well, they could try I guess… Ben I could handle … Miles might be a bit of a challenge - not sure about both of them together…' he grinned, blue eyes sparkling, glancing across at Miles (who was still directing a baleful, shark like stare at Connor's back)… He decided that he would ask her – Miles and Ben could both kill him but he'd die happy…

But in the end he hadn't had the chance… He, Miles and Connor – as well as several of the young bucks in the room had all been recalled urgently a few minutes after that conversation… all he had time for was a glance and a wave (catching her eyes for a brief desperate moment), and she had looked so disappointed that he hoped that maybe she did feel something…but then they had all left at the same time hadn't they…maybe she was disappointed that someone else had left…

….

A small 'ping' alerted Bass that the transport was starting its descent to Jasper and he strapped himself in… The landing was smooth and uneventful but his heart was racing anyway… Home, he was home…

He had requested a landing close to town and was only a short walk from his destination. He picked up his overnight bag and slung it over his shoulder, gathered up his other bundles and thumbed open the door – it was keyed to operate with his print only so he had no concerns about leaving it. The exit ramp unrolled before his feet and once he hit ground it retracted back into the craft leaving a sealed, opaque silvery egg denting the grass. It was cold of course – especially after the warmth of Florida…and he had come prepared in his winter uniform and overcoat, gloves, hat and scarf – but the bite of winter was less than he remembered as the dawn approached and there was only a light scattering of snow… Temperatures were gradually rising around the world…

Bass couldn't see anyone around so he walked on. He had shared this trip with Miles so many times – his best friend knowing how much his being there to talk to and drink with afterwards made things easier… still there were going to be times more and more that he'd have to do this alone – Miles and Nora were planning their wedding so he might as well get used to it…There wasn't anyone special in his life at the moment… although he definitely wasn't a saint and there had been lots of women in his life, just no one who stayed there long…and none at all since the time he saw Charlotte at that party, somehow he hadn't wanted to overlay the image of her with that of other women…

He sighed…here he was again… he opened the double wrought iron gates and walked slowly along the gently curving path, stones and ice crystals crunching under his feet, the evergreens and bare trees and shrubs planted around swaying in the crisp evening breeze – the moonlight playing on the leaves of the evergreens, outlining the wings of stone angels with silver and glinting on the edges of the rows of headstones... He knew exactly where to go of course and a little further on stopped in front of the group of four headstones marking the graves of his parents and his two sisters…killed by a drunken driver so long ago now… but never forgotten…

He sighed… 'Hi again folks…' he gently put a small bunch of hot house flowers against each headstone… 'It's Christmas day…' damn he still choked up, he thought he'd be over that by now…but he was also glad that he wasn't…'and I really wish you were here…'

He got out a picnic chair from his bag and set it up, next came a half bottle of single malt whiskey (courtesy of Aaron…) and a glass – he sat and poured himself a finger… 'We're all doing ok… Mom, you'd love to see Connor now, he's tall and strong, he's a good man and a good soldier and I couldn't be more proud… Dad, he looks a bit like you, but probably more like Emma… and maybe a bit like me…' he took a sip from the glass…'he got injured a few months ago – one of the Patriot zombies shot him in the shoulder, but he sorted things out and got himself and his guys back…' another sip…'I never told him but I've had him tagged so I always know where and how he is and I promise you – if he ever needs me I'll go in and get him…' he nodded…'Miles will too…' Bass pondered for a moment… 'Connor doesn't talk about it much but I know he thinks a lot about Emma…' he looked over to the right where Emma's – empty – memorial stood… 'I've tried to be the best father I could be…but…' he sighed again… 'I wish she could have been there for him…' he took a deep breath and downed the rest of the glass… then poured another finger…

He addressed the graves of his sisters…raised the glass in a toast and drained it 'Girls, you should see the clothes these days… you'd love them…and you could make your hair and nails any colour you liked just by waving a little wand and saying what you want…' he knew the comment was a bit trivial but they were so young when they died… they would always be young to him…and they'd loved things like that… Then he thought back to Charlie's outfit at that party…'And they can make jeans that are so tight and thin that…' he cleared his throat…they really didn't need to hear about that…

'That what Bass…?' came a voice from behind him… a very familiar voice… He turned round so quickly that he nearly fell off the chair … 'Charlotte…' he said, not believing his eyes…'I… what are you doing here…?' he stood, put the glass down and walked quickly over to her…. She was dressed in a pale winter coat, faux fur hat and gloves and sturdy boots… and she looked wonderful…'What do you think…' she said, a small smile playing around her generous mouth as she stripped the glove from her right hand…'Miles called me… said he couldn't make it this year and would I come and share Christmas drinks with you and the rest of your family…' she smiled up at him – a gentle smile, her usual spunk and bravado absent… then held out her hand for him to take… 'So here I am…' He took her hand in his, then brought his other one up to keep her fingers warm… she tipped her head over to her right…'see… I even brought my own chair...' he laughed, 'so you did…' he reached for the camp chair roll with one hand, keeping hold of hers with the other…then she moved to take his arm, hooking her elbow around his and pressing in close to his side…

They walked peaceably arm in arm the couple of steps to where Bass had left his chair – it was looking a little out of shape so he straightened it then set up Charlie's next to it… 'It's so good to see you Charlie…' he said, hardly believing that she was here… She sat down and pulled out a whiskey glass from her bag… holding it up to him… 'I wanted to come Bass… and I'm glad Miles couldn't make it so I could be here…' Bass poured a good splash in and she knocked it back - holding the glass back up for another while licking whiskey from her lips… 'He told me to make sure you didn't drink too much…'

Bass lifted an eyebrow 'So you're going to finish my whiskey to stop me drinking too much?' she shrugged…'that's pretty much the idea…' he shook his head, chuckling…'Never gonna happen Charlie...' she raised an eyebrow and gave him her cheeky grin… 'You'd have to be able to drink like Miles to do that…' the grin widened, her dimple flashed and teeth glinted in the moonlight, 'just try me, Major General Monroe…' she sat back and crossed one leg over the other 'I've been practicing since I turned twenty one…' he chuckled 'then you've got a way to go to catch up with Miles, kid…' She frowned… 'I'm not a kid, Bass…' then she looked right at him, face serious - her eyes shadowy in the moonlight but he could feel them… 'I haven't been a kid for years…' she sat forward again, uncrossed her legs and put the glass down next to her chair, leaning towards him... '… And I know what I want…' Bass was silent for a moment… he didn't know if he should ask…or what she'd say if he did… but he decided to say it anyway… so with his heart pounding he said 'So what do you want Charlotte…?'

…..

She stood up, took a deep breath and moved a couple of steps towards him, her knees almost touching his as he sat in his chair… 'Bass, I've wanted you and loved you since I was eleven years old…and I've never stopped wanting you or loving you...' He looked up at her…hardly daring to breath, his heart beating so hard in his chest he thought it was going to jump out… She put her hand to her mouth…then down again, grasping the lapel of her coat like it was a lifeline…'There, I've said it…. now you have to say something back…and I'm really, really hoping that you're going to say that you want me and love me too… but…but if you don't… want me…it's ok, we'll just get drunk together and forget I ever said anything…'

Bass reached up and caught her hand, bringing it to his lips, kissing her fingers… 'Charlie… you saying that to me was something I never dared to dream about…because I wanted it so much…' she smiled, 'So would that be a yes then…?' he laughed against her fingers…'that's so a yes Charlie… to both…I want you more than anything I've ever wanted in my entire life….'You're beautiful and strong, and honorable and one incredible woman…'

He reached up to take her other hand…'But Charlotte,'…. he took a deep breath… 'I'm a lot older than you…and I'm a soldier and you're going to be a doctor…and we're at war…and I respect you too much to pretend that it'll be easy...' he sighed… 'And I think I know what Ben and Rachael would feel about it…' she moved a little closer, her knees touching his… 'They know, Bass, they've known for years…they know there's never been anyone else for me but you… and I did try believe me…' she pressed closer, 'I've been out with other men,' she took a deep, shaky breath… 'And… I've slept with other men…' Bass felt a twinge of anger at the thought of other hands but his on her… but then how many women had he slept with…? 'But Bass, none of them were you…' she was wedged between his thighs now, leaning into him, a warm and very welcome weight… 'It's like I've just been waiting till I was ready…or you were ready… or something… but I'm ready now…' then she was on his lap and in his arms and she was warmth and life, her lips on his and the world was suddenly absolutely perfect…and he was falling into her… and then they were both falling as the chair even more suddenly gave way underneath them…

Bass found himself lying on the ground with a bit of the chair sticking into his right shoulder and another bit poking into his right buttock, her elbow on his nose and one of her knees in a very, very sensitive spot 'Ow… Charlie…sorry… but can you move your….' She giggled…her knee digging in even further…'Hey...! watch your knee, Charlie…!' then she was laughing hysterically… 'Sorry Bass…can't seem to get up…' she tried to move but only succeeded in getting her other arm tangled in his coat and poking her other knee into his… ' Bass gasped, laughing too but she was heavy for such a little thing… 'Charlie…stop… moving… damn it…' she rolled over and off him, her other elbow digging into his stomach on the way and nearly shoving the breath out of him… He lay there for a moment, getting his breath back… then felt her looking at him… She was lying on her side on the ground next to him; head supported on one hand… her gorgeous grin twitching her lips… 'Next year we'll have to bring stronger chairs…' he reached over and cupped her face in his hand, thumb stroking her cheek and the line of her lips…she leaned into his hand…'Yeah…we can do that…' he pulled her gently towards him, she smiled and met his lips with her own for a long, long kiss that warmed him to his bones… then he pulled back a little…'Charlotte…?''Yes Bass…?' she sighed…her voice, dreamy and soft… 'I love you too…' 'I know…' she said and reached up to pat his cheek….'silly…'

Another long moment later and she moved a little… 'Bass…?' she was curled against his side, his arms around her, both of them lying on the ground… the remains of the chair tossed aside…'Are you getting cold yet…?' he cursed himself… he'd been lying there, holding her, completely content – his dreams come true… and he hadn't even thought that maybe she could be cold… 'God…I'm Sorry Charlie…' he sat up with a start…'Come on…I'll walk you home…where are you staying?' She grinned up at him, and then she reached out a hand…he stood then pulled her to her feet…she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tight… 'Mom and Dad gave us the house for the night Bass…' He stared, bemused… 'They did…?' she laughed lightly, dropping a kiss on the lightly bearded tip of his chin… 'They said it was their Christmas present to us, we'll have it all to ourselves… we can use it for the wedding too…Mom's so looking forward to organizing it…' she tilted her head…'That's if you want to marry me of course…I can get married and study too…' he felt his heart thudding in his chest, feeling somehow that the world had shifted and that several Christmases had converged into this place and time…giving him everything he could possibly want… 'Charlotte Matheson, it would be my honour and privilege…and… yes… of course I want to marry you…' he stopped for a moment… 'Hey…shouldn't you get down on one knee or something to ask me that…?' her laughter rang out in the clean crisp air…'How about I do that at the house, Bass…' her eyes merry and full of promises…

They said their goodbye's to his folks…gathered up their things and walked back along the winding path towards the road… the house was an easy distance away and as they walked along hand in hand, the sun just starting to peek over the horizon…Bass found himself thinking of the future with more hope than he had for a long time… the war would still be there, the world was pretty messy and there were a lot of if's… but now he had Charlie and together they were strong enough to deal with anything…

…..

AN… yes I know, shamelessly romantic – and yes… there is a lot of stuff they need to work out (Charlie's studies, Bass' duties) but it's Christmas day and for a while they have it all to themselves…the cares of tomorrow can wait till tomorrow comes – that's one of the best things about Christmas isn't it…?

Hope you liked it, and again, wishing you all a very merry Christmas, Magpie


	2. Chapter 2

**Semper Fidelis**

A Revolution fic (Revolution AU – no Blackout): Sebastian (Bass) Monroe/Charlotte (Charlie) Matheson; Charloe. Miles, Ben, Rachael and Danny Matheson, Aaron Pittman, Grace Beaumont,the Nano &amp; the Patriots… Rating T… It is 2027, a permanent blackout was narrowly avoided in 2012, but the war with the Patriots was not. Bass and Miles are on active duty as US Marines. Bass has taken some hours off to go to Jasper to visit with his family for Christmas day and finds that sometimes dreams can come true...

**Summary:** Chapter 2

Bass and Charlie wake up in the house in Jasper after celebrating Christmas together in their own way, They are having breakfast when Bass' gets a message – Connor's tag has activated – and he is in trouble…Bass fulfils his promise to go and bring him home - with some help from his friends and family…

**Authors note:**

I didn't know whether I would be writing more for this one (I have another story going at the moment and am working on an update for that too…) but things kept going round in my mind… there were some loose ends in the first chapter that needed following up… so, we're getting the band back together and heading off to Cuba folks… and of course Charlie is going too – now that she's finally got Bass to say yes, there is no way she's going to let him go without her…

I don't own any part of Revolution unfortunately – I continue to love it though and I find these two characters especially fascinating wherever they are and whatever they are doing… Any geographical or procedural errors are of course my own… Cheers, Magpie

**Semper fidelis – Chapter 2**

Christmas Day 2027 – mid morning, Jasper, Indiana

Bass woke as the winter sun shone its pale beams into the room… Charlie was still sleeping in his arms; her head resting on his shoulder, tangled strands of her long dark golden hair flowing over the top of the duvet, over the pillows and around his wrist, softly binding them together… Their legs twined, her delicious body spooned in his within the warm nest they had made of the bed… He smiled gently as he remembered his dreams brought to vibrant life… he was here, with Charlotte Matheson…and she wanted to marry him…

Charlie stirred a little, rubbing her head back on his chest and shoulder 'Mmmnn…hi…' she murmured, he dropped a kiss on the top of her head…'hi there Charlotte, happy Christmas…' he couldn't help it, he wrapped himself around her and squeezed… 'And…I love you….' she turned in his arms so her lovely face was looking up at him… his skin tingled as she moved against him… she propped her chin on his shoulder and gave him a soft smile…her eyes met his for a long moment… 'I love you too Bass...', then the smile broadened into her cheeky grin with dimple flashing… her eyes sparkling blue... 'So how is the future Mr Monroe - Matheson this morning…?' he tickled her ribs…making her squirm…'the future Mr Matheson -Monroe is feeling absolutely, incredibly wonderful this morning…' he took her chin between a thumb and forefinger and kissed her lush mouth until they were both breathless…. When they came up for air …Charlie pushed on his shoulder to raise herself up a little, testing the temperature… They had put the heating on when they arrived at the house but it was still quite cool… 'I have to get up for a minute Bass…and I'm really hungry…' she said with a little frown…'can you see my pullover anywhere?' he looked around…there was a sort of chaos of their clothes scattered around the room…'bit hard to tell… what colour is it?' 'Blue...' she suddenly focused on a pile near the door…'There it is …' he nodded, happily resigned to being a gofer… 'How about I go and get it for you Charlotte…? You just lie there in that lovely warm bed and I'll go into the cold and get your clothes for you…' she batted her eyelashes…'oh Sebastian…that would be so kind of you…' he felt for her butt under the covers and gave it a little slap and a squeeze…she laughed and poked him back in the ribs...starting off a close contact wrestling match that kept them wonderfully and joyfully busy for quite a little while…

Eventually Bass slipped out of the bed... Charlie watching him with dreamy eyes… the air was chilly but damn it he was a Marine…so he walked casually over to the door… Charlie lay back admired the way he moved… his lean and muscled form like a classical statue…or an athlete… or a highly trained soldier – which was exactly what he was… She almost couldn't believe that she had got up the courage to tell him how she felt, that they finally were together, where she had always known they were supposed to be… She suspected that Miles had had a hand in that… he so wanted Bass to be happy and he had known that she loved Bass…and that he loved her too - but probably wouldn't tell her without a bit of a push… She had loved him for so long…her dreams had always been of him - and last night he had been tender and passionate and everything she had dreamed he would be - and more … and she loved every bit of him… She stretched luxuriously, her body remembering the last few hours with pleasant aches and aftershocks that echoed from her toes to the top of her head…

Later, once they had sorted out clothes and freshened up they went downstairs to the kitchen… Ben and Rachael had left the larder well stocked and they had lots of choices for breakfast…it was quiet, the house was in an enclosed garden – large and well-tended, mostly vegetables, herbs and fruit trees – there were apples and root vegetables in the storeroom and lots of preserves… the town was to a large degree self-sufficient and members of the town cooperative helped with the harvest and preparation in return for some of the fruits of their labors – or payment in kind…

'So, Charlotte Matheson nearly Monroe…' he smiled while they were eating…'when have you decided we should get married?' she grinned…'Mom thinks a spring wedding would be nice…' a little frown appeared on his brow… 'That's a long time to wait, Charlie… couldn't we just find someone tomorrow or something…?' Her eyebrow went up and her head tilted … and he decided that a strategic retreat might be advisable…'O-kay…' he said, nodding thoughtfully…'on second thoughts, spring sounds really good….' She smiled again… 'That's great Bass, I knew you'd think so…' He grinned, he loved her organizing him… he spent so much time organizing other people that having someone love him enough to care about what he did was – really nice… Besides he'd defy anyone to resist Charlotte and Rachael when they put up a united front… He had a surprise for her though… He'd made a quick trip up to the attic where some boxes of things from his family were stored and found a small package. After his family home had been sold following the funerals, Ben and Miles' parents had offered to look after some of the things he wanted to keep at their place until he had a house of his own…and that hadn't happened – yet, so as luck would have it, the special thing he wanted was here…

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box… Charlie saw it and went very still… her blue eyes filling… 'Bass…?' He stood up and moved around to her side of the table, going down on one knee in front of her… she swallowed, tears falling unheeded down her cheeks… He opened the box and inside was a lovely gold, sapphire and diamond ring… 'This was my mother's engagement ring…' he said quietly, taking it gently out of the box, and holding it up to Charlie… then he smiled, his eyes an intense, swimming blue…'Charlotte Marie Matheson… would do you me the honour of wearing it as my promise to you?' she took a deep breath in and reached out for the ring… 'Bass … it's so beautiful… of course I will …I'd love to wear it…' She slid it on her finger… then threw her arms around his neck…

'Charlotte…? ' He hated to do this but…' I have to go see Miles then head back to Jacksonville…' he checked the time on his (vintage) watch… 'In a few hours...' He glanced up at her, it felt so new but so natural too for her to be with him, but there were practical things they had to work out, like how to organize their work lives, where to live… He really hoped that Charlie could come with him now but he honestly didn't know what to do, he hadn't expected this – wonderful - predicament… 'What are you doing now…I mean…are you able to come with me…?' she smiled 'I'd love to come with you… I'm on a break now but I can study wherever I am – It's mostly theory at the moment – and I can transfer prac's anyway…' she looked down…a little embarrassed… 'I just want us to be together… now we've finally…you know…found each other…' He smiled at her – his wonderful, eye crinkling smile … 'I think I can organize something…' he said…standing up and pulling her up with him… 'I don't want to be away from you longer than I need to be either…' the smile widened… 'We are formally engaged now after all, and I have a house just off the base that I haven't used yet…' he kissed her fingers… 'So that's settled then Charlotte…?' Charlie leaned into him…'It sounds perfect Bass...' she whispered into his ear…

She suddenly felt him go rigid… 'Bass…? What's wrong…?' Bass felt his blood run cold, his neural implant had registered a notification and an image of Connor together with a coded message appeared to the left of his field of vision…Charlie saw his face go white…'What is it Bass…?' she whispered 'Connor' he said, his voice colder than the snow outside…'The Patriot's have Connor…Miles is on his way here to get us…' he stood straight… 'Charlie, would you mind getting our stuff from upstairs, I just have to organize a few things… they'll be here in a few minutes…' he gave her an apologetic look for the harsh tone… 'Please…?' She stood calmly, gave him a reassuring smile…'It's ok Bass, you do what you need to do… I'll be right back…' she hurriedly left the room and raced up the stairs…

Charlie had just finished gathering all of their things and had secured the top floor, when she heard the whirring sound of a personnel carrier transport landing outside…and looking out of the window she saw Miles and Nora exiting the transport and running towards the door… 'Charlie…are you ready?' Bass called up the stairs… She grabbed their bags, took a last look at the room where they had shared their first night together, then turned and shut the door on her way back to Bass…

…

Miles greeted Bass with a clap on the shoulder and the two men had shared brief but intense and hushed conversation … There had been hurried hugs for Charlie from Nora and Miles as she and Bass locked up the house and raced back to the transport – a whispered 'Did he ask you yet...?' from Miles, she had smiled…a small, worried smile, but still a smile as she whispered back…and she showed him the ring… Miles looked at it briefly, and his eyes softened as he recognized it… Charlie went on…'I sort of had to ask him myself in the end… He said yes…but then he tried to say he was too old for me…' Miles had rolled his eyes…and glanced over at a preoccupied Bass – busy organizing his command, communicating via his implant, his hands moving in rapid formations as he arranged and transmitted virtual images while at the same time walking quickly to the transport… 'Moron…' he smiled and shook his head, then nodded to Nora who was waiting inside the door, regarding him anxiously, he mouthed 'yes!' and she threw them a quick grin and a thumbs up… He gave Charlie a quick peck on the cheek as he boosted her into the transport…'but I'm really glad to hear things are finally good with you two, kid…'

Bass jumped into the transport behind Miles, briefly acknowledged the salutes and nods from the several rows of seated, uniformed men and women behind them (Specialists, Critical Skills Operators and other support personnel – all busy with their own work…) and sat in the seat next to Charlie, taking her hand in his and gripping it tightly. His face was set with a calm and solid purpose but his eyes burned into hers… she squeezed his hand and he shut his eyes for a moment…letting out a deep breath… The transport took off with silent efficiency…

Nora was next to Charlie and Miles was on the other side of her… Miles sent an instruction via his comm. and a security screen dropped around the four of them…isolating them visually and aurally from the rest of the passengers and crew. Bass immediately turned to Miles, 'Brother…what happened…?' Miles sighed heavily… 'Conner was in Havana with his unit… They had a lead from someone in the Cuban resistance and went after Doyle and a Doctor he's working with – someone called Horne, they're in Old Havana – holed up in the Cathedral Sal Cristobal… They also found out that Davis has taken over the Capitolio as his headquarters' he grunted… 'Fancies himself as a real El Presidente…' he sighed and looked into the distance… 'Anyway, they were checking it out and bumped into a whole bunch of zombies behind the Cathedral… turned into a real bun fight, half of our guys were KIA, the others captured…' he turned back to face Bass, his face grim, eyes full of sympathy…'I'm sorry Bass…Doyle got them – Connor's still alive we know, for now…' Bass' eyes were stony, the lines of his face set and hard…'Then we go get them…' he said, voice grim… Miles nodded…'We go get 'em all…' he turned to Bass…'But I think we've finally cracked it brother…' his grin was fierce, eyes burning brown…'the guys have given us enough to finally end the war…'

Charlie felt her heart like a stone in her chest and she was finding it hard to breathe…. She liked Connor and knew that Bass would do anything for his son, but she loved Bass… she felt as though she were being selfish but… Nora reached across for Charlie's other hand…catching her eyes with a reassuring smile…'don't worry Charlie' her melodic voice reached through the fog of worry surrounding Charlie…' Nora's lips curved in a predatory grin… 'We're going too...now we know where they are…' Charlie looked at Nora wonderingly… she kept forgetting that the other woman was Special Forces trained too (like Bass and Miles… a little voice reminded her…).

Miles turned to Charlie…'You'll go on to Jacksonville in the transport Charlie… Ben and Rachael are at the Base hospital, Aaron's come up with something that can help with de-programming the Patriot recruits… knocking them out actually…and they think they can do a few other bits of magic too…you'll pick them up there and head over to Cuba with them….' Bass gripped her hand tighter and leaned in close… 'Aaron's device only has a limited range Charlotte…' he said…'we have to get him within a mile of Old Havana before he can deploy…or it won't work…' Miles met Bass' gaze for a moment….'Charlie, Bass and I can't wait… we need to get in there as soon as possible if there's any chance of getting to the guys before…' he stopped, looking at the ground… Charlie turned from one to the other…'So… What…? How…?' the security screen disappeared from around them, the rest of the transport and the view ports visible again…

A little smile curved Bass' lips, 'Look to starboard Charlie…' she turned and looked out of the wide starboard viewport… a huge silvery disc was suddenly visible hovering to their right, keeping pace with them, and gradually, in waves moving up from the bottom, an enormous silvery oval craft appeared…. She couldn't work out how far away it was exactly but as she watched, her eyes wide, mouth open in astonishment…a tiny silvery tube started to extrude from the side closest to them, coming towards the transport, getting larger as it approached…

Miles and Nora unbuckled and stood up… Bass picked up Charlie's left hand and kissed the fingers – his lips hovering over the ring on her finger…'Bass…?' she didn't know what to say…she knew he had to go and why… but it was too soon, she wasn't ready… He stood up and her hand clung to his…not wanting to let it go… she took a deep breath… trying to look calm and as confident as a Marine's future wife should be… but inside she was so scared… what if something happened to him, what if he…. They'd only just started…

'Charlotte…' he smiled, reassuring… 'It's going to be ok…its my job and I'm very good at it… ' He leaned down to catch her eyes... 'Major General remember…?' she choked out a laugh…and taking another breath, she stood up to join him, as straight and as tall as she could…and let go his hand… She reached out to Miles and gave him a big hug…'It'll be ok kiddo…' he whispered in her ear…'I'll bring him back to you…' she gave him an extra squeeze and he winced…'whoa… that's some grip you've got on you Charlie, where've you been working out…?' she laughed a little… 'Thank you Miles…' she kissed him on his somehow always bristly cheek and he patted her on the back…

She looked outside and saw that the silvery tube was almost upon them… She turned to Nora, the lovely brunette face breaking into her beautiful wide smile and Charlie was suddenly wrapped in a strong embrace…'What do you think about the idea of a double wedding Charlie…?' Nora whispered into the ear closest to her lips… Charlie gasped…and then laughed out loud…'I'd love it Nora; and Mom'll be over the moon... can I tell her you said that…?' Nora smiled and let go…'You two can start organizing thing as soon as you like…' Charlie grinned back… She felt better, still worried but better… She turned back to Bass… he was looking at her with such a look of pride and possessiveness in his beautiful blue eyes that she felt her heart leap and she swallowed the lump that had suddenly come into her throat…

Charlie reached up and put her arms around his neck, pressing in close… she didn't care if the entire world saw her, she was going to give him a send off he'd never forget… but he laughed and beat her to it catching her lips in a kiss that sent her head reeling off into a world of only Bass, her heart pounding madly and completely unaware that everyone around them in the transport was clapping and applauding as Bass lifted her up and kept on kissing her as he carried her with him towards the silvery oval opening that had appeared in the side of their transport… Miles and Nora already heading into it… then swung her round in the limited space and put her down… holding her upright as she swayed a little on her feet, her face flushed, eyes hazy and her lips swollen, he kissed her hand again, the one with his promise on it…'Charlotte…I love you… and I'll be back before you know it…' she nodded 'I know Bass…love you too…' then she smiled and let him go… He stepped backwards through the oval and it closed behind him… shutting him off from view… the silver tube retracting back to the huge craft behind it…

She stood there for a moment, they were gone… he was gone… She took a breath …'Ma'am…?' a young and very polite male voice came from behind her... she turned, noticed his rank insignia 'Yes Sergeant…?' he was very tall, had kind brown eyes and looked a little like Danny she noticed… she nodded for him to continue… 'We're almost into Jacksonville Ma'am…' he gestured towards her seat 'would you like to sit down…'

The transport sped on…and as she looked out of the viewports she could see Florida far below – its outline changed with the rising of the seas – most of southern Florida abandoned now, the everglades sunken, only the tops of the trees visible, the beaches and buildings of Miami and other nearby coastal communities lost under the water or to subsidence… The remains of the Turkey Point Nuclear plant, decommissioned in 2017 due to fears of inundation from increasing storm surge levels was a small isolated island, surrounded by waves… Charlie remembered visiting Miami as a child…it was sad to think of it down there, like that… she sighed…

The transport circled around over the ocean and came in for a landing at the landing area of the base hospital… there was a large group of people waiting there – hair and clothes blowing wildly in the wind off the sea… She could see her Mom and Dad, and Aaron – Priscilla next to him… They were all holding boxes and bags and started running towards the transport - or in Aaron's case, walking very quickly - as soon as it landed; she smiled… Aaron never changed – Bass even sometimes called him 'Stay puft'… after a character in a – really, really – old vid… Charlie had watched it once to see who Stay puft' was and thought Bass was exaggerating just a little bit…Aaron was just a bit… round… he was just… Aaron – and he and Bass had been really good friends for years after all…she wondered what Aaron called Bass when he wanted to diss him off…

She shrugged, realized the door was open again and turned to the oval opening this time to see her family and all the Nano group entering in a rush of bodies, bags and boxes…passing their loads to waiting hands with shouted instructions to 'be careful you idiot…' or 'don't drop that one…' in a chaos of arrival and the misunderstandings that often seemed to happen when military order met scientific disregard of same… 'Charlie…?' her mother's voice rose above the tumult… 'Where are you Charlie…?' Charlie lifted an arm, waving in the direction of the voice, not for the first time wishing that she had inherited at least some of her mother's height… apparently she took after her maternal grandmother – who had been similarly vertically challenged…

Rachael spotted Charlie waving, somehow, and made her way over taking the seat next to her… 'Charlie… how are you…?' Charlie held up her left hand…the ring sparkling and catching…'Oh Charlie, it's beautiful, I'm so glad…' Rachael smiled gently…'Don't worry darling…' her eyes went very serious for a moment… 'Everything's going to be alright…' Ben turned up then, and kissed his daughter on the cheek…'How did it go in Jasper? Did he ask you honey…?' Charlie held up her hand again… then decided she might as well keep waving it up there as Danny, Aaron, Priscilla, Peter and Grace Beaumont – another of the team arrived… Everyone oohed and aahed and everyone wanted a hug… and then somehow they were all seated (after being – very politely – yelled at by the nice Sergeant – who had been trying vainly to get their attention for several minutes...) and the transport was off again…

Danny had somehow, gracefully, found his way to the seat next to her…'Hey sis…' he grinned 'So you finally got the lunkhead to admit that he couldn't live without you huh…?' she grinned back…'yep…' he took her hand… 'And you're happy now…?' she sighed 'I love him so much Danny…' she gripped his hand. But I'll be really happy when this is over…' he nodded… 'Yeah…' he went quiet for a minute….'They wanted me to stay behind Charlie… Mom said it was too dangerous for me…' she looked at him – he seemed to be ashamed that he wasn't well… 'But Danny…it's not your fault…' he frowned…'I know, but I'd give anything to be like Connor, or Bass or Miles' he nodded towards the Sergeant, sitting in the row ahead of them 'or like him… to be strong and…not have to be looked after all the time…' He sighed heavily… Charlie squeezed his hand again… 'Well you're here now Danny…you're here with everyone else…'

As they got closer to their destination Charlie could see three of the giant transports hovering in the distance – the bottom sections still in stealth mode, the silvery rounded tops visible from their height… she could see smaller transports – individual pods and larger vehicles – for machinery and supplies… dropping in huge numbers from the larger craft – zig zagging downwards then disappearing into stealth mode again as they approached the old centre of Havana… she wished them all luck… her heart was travelling in one of them…and she needed him back…

Aaron, Ben and Rachael got up and went to collect their gear…Charlie followed…'so what's going to happen…?' Aaron turned to her, his hands still busy opening a small flat box…'We isolated the drugs that they've been using on the recruits… and programmed some of the nanotech to target people with those drugs in their systems…' he turned back to the box, carefully lifting a small tablet out… and setting it into a pre-prepared mount, 'when I activate them they'll put every drugged person to sleep within a one mile radius…' Charlie was puzzled, 'Why just one mile Aaron…? Surely you could use it to disable all of them…?' he nodded… 'True… but one mile is the safe zone…after that the limits on the nano's ability to replicate don't seem to apply…theoretically anyway'… Ben looked over at Charlie…'He means Charlie, that more than one mile and we can't control them… and we can't risk that…we could cause another blackout…' Charlie had been young but she still remembered how frightened everyone had been… 'Oh…' Charlie went a bit pale… 'Another group of nano have been programmed to seek soldiers through their implants that we know are still alive who might be injured…' Rachael said, her hands busy… 'And will start to heal them…', Charlie's jaw dropped…'Mom that's amazing…' Ben completed his assembly… 'And my lot will attach themselves to our soldiers via their implants, supplementing their armour and hopefully help prevent them from being injured…' he shrugged, gazing at Charlie… 'At least that's what we hope they'll do… this is a sort of trial run… we didn't expect to have to do this so quickly…' Charlie looked at Ben, a worried frown on her face… 'How long will they take to work Dad?' He looked away, making a small adjustment to the box… and said casually… 'A few minutes…they replicate pretty fast…'

She watched as her family and friends got to work, and within minutes they were ready, waiting for the word to deploy… while down below them, in the city, there were silent flashes from explosions, buildings alight…all quite remote from up here in the clouds… but down there, somewhere, Bass and Miles and their guys were fighting…

Everyone went quiet… then suddenly the word came from their Sergeant that it was time to deploy and the Nanotech containers were released through an airlock in the skin of the transport to float down to start their work… Charlie looked around… everyone was tense, the support staff at the rear of the transport were talking in hushed tones… her family were silent… Rachael came up to Charlie and put her arm around her, Ben came up behind them and held them both…Danny and Aaron came and stood next to them….'So now I guess we just stay here and wait…?' Danny said…

….

Just twenty minutes later they got the word from Miles via the pilot that it was safe for them to go down to the city…

The nano had worked exactly as planned; within a few minutes of their release Patriot recruits had dropped where they stood…leaving a relatively small number of volunteer Patriots to be easily overcome by the forces led by Miles and Bass. Plans were already in place pending the success of the trial in Havana to continue the staged release of the nano until Cuba and other effected areas were liberated from Patriot control. Aaron and Grace along with several others members of their team were supervising that… the unconscious patriot recruits were being retrieved with a realistic hope of rehabilitation now that the drugs in their systems could be neutralized, holding camps throughout Cuba and Mexico had already been arranged for this purpose.

Word was spreading through news links and social media networks about what was found on Cuba – and later discovered in the parts of Mexico that had been taken by the Patriots… Images of the appalling conditions in which people had been living were circulated and the truth about the Patriots was spreading very quickly.

Connor and the captured soldiers had been found in the lower levels of the Cathedral Sal Cristobal. All had been through a great deal during the battle before their capture and then from their treatment since – some had already been subject to the start of Victor Doyle's indoctrination regime but all were rapidly recovering thanks to Rachael's nano group… and were being transported back to Jacksonville hospital for further treatment… There were some casualties, particularly at the start of the battle – but a lot fewer than there might have been, the removal by the Nano of the indoctrinated Patriots had made a great deal of difference.

Victor Doyle had been captured alive and sat in chains under guard awaiting transport to trial. A man fitting the description of Doyle's Dr Horne had been found dead leaning against the stairs into one of the old store rooms in the Cathedral – apparently from an overdose of intravenous pain-killers – an autopsy later revealed him to have a brain tumour - which ironically may have been treatable with the new nanotech if he'd maybe taken a different path.

Jack Davis was found on one of the balconies of the Capitolio Nacional, he had shot himself rather than be captured… his body was later returned to his family for burial. In his jacket pocket Bass found the missing pendant… If Davis had known how, he might have used it to change the outcome of the battle…

…..

Later that day, with things well under control in Cuba and debriefing schedules arranged to allow time for a Christmas (amazingly it was still Christmas day…) dinner… Charlie looked around the dining room of the large and comfortable house in Jacksonville in which Ben and Rachael had been staying. Her family and friends were sitting around the huge dining table tucking in to a lavish meal provided (at very short notice) by the hospital chefs… She loved seeing them enjoying themselves and the fact that everything had worked out so well… But, and it was a very big but… Bass and Miles weren't here yet and she hadn't been able to eat a thing… She had been drinking a bit though and had just resolutely refused yet another refill of her wine glass by a very assiduous waiter and asked him for a jug of water instead…She wriggled a bit, she had borrowed a dress from her mother (it was much warmer in Florida than Indiana) and it was a little too big…

Then there was a disturbance at the door and finally, there they were… first Miles, almost dancing across the room, Nora by his side – laughing up at him… behind them… moving slowly and with some effort… his right arm in a sling and a bandage around his head was Connor… And then, at last… Bass came in, and she was so relieved she just stared at him for a moment… He was ok, there weren't any visible bruises or cuts – in fact he looked fine, better than fine, he looked… happy and relaxed…and wonderful…she took a huge breath in and let it out again…the tension of waiting falling away like stones from her shoulders…

The first thing he did was look around the room and when saw her, his eyes lit up, his wide grin spreading across his face as he strode towards her…. She whooped, jumped out of her seat and they met somewhere in the middle…and all she could feel was Bass as she wrapped herself around him…'Hello Charlotte…' he said into her hair 'you smell so good…and I love you… but you're treading on my foot….' She laughed and moved the offending foot a little to the left, then pulled his head down so she could reach for a kiss… 'And you call yourself a Marine….' she said… 'I don't even have any shoes on…' he looked down, her bare toes were peeking out from under her dress…he laughed and swung her around again…

There was a sound like a bell… and everyone stopped talking at once…

Ben was standing on his seat, holding his glass and a fork up…'can I have everyone's attention please?' Miles laughed 'all hail Ben…' Ben ignored him… 'I'd like to make a toast, now that we're all here…' he said, his voice just a little slurry…'I'd like to make a toast to having finally gotten rid of those bastards…' everyone nodded and drank…'and I'd like to make a toast to Bass and Charlie who are going to make honest people of each other soon – very soon…' he looked over at the two of them a little blearily, Bass was still holding a laughing Charlie in his arms…'The sooner the better….' He nodded wisely… Everyone clapped and cheered… 'And finally…'I'd like to wish you all a very happy Christmas…'

…..

**AN**: Shamelessly romantic again… but I really wanted them to be able to have a Christmas dinner together…. thank you so much for reading – and for some lovely reviews for the first chapter…so if you have a moment, please let me know what you think... and again, all the best for the season

I would just like to send a big thank you to the Crew of the Good Ship Charloe for getting the story exchange together so beautifully and for some lovely writers giving us all some wonderful new stories…I am having such a great time reading them (and have loved writing this one…) and am looking forward to more… I am especially glad that WildIrish liked the first chapter – and I really hope you like this one too WildIrish!

Am going back now to working on chapter 3 of 'And memories heavier than stone…' am running a bit late on that…

Cheers Magpie


	3. Chapter 3

**Semper Fidelis**

A Revolution fic (Revolution AU – no Blackout): Sebastian (Bass) Monroe/Charlotte (Charlie) Matheson; Charloe. Miles, Ben, Rachael and Danny Matheson, Aaron Pittman, Grace Beaumont, the Nano &amp; the Patriots… It is 2027, a permanent blackout was narrowly avoided in 2012, but the war with the Patriots was not. Bass and Miles are on active duty as US Marines. Bass took some hours off to go to Jasper to visit with his family for Christmas day and finds that sometimes dreams can come true...

Rating T

**Summary:** Chapter 3 – Boxing Day 2027

Bass and Charlie are now happily engaged. The Patriot command has been defeated. Jack Davis is dead, Victor Doyle is in jail and Cuba has been liberated. Everyone in the extended family has celebrated Christmas dinner in Ben and Rachael's house in Jacksonville, Florida and Rachael is already busy planning a double wedding for Miles and Nora, Bass and Charlie…. After the party, Bass and Charlie go to Bass' house in nearby Baldwin for the night. Unfortunately though, the battle with the Patriots isn't quite over yet and a new threat raises its head…

**Authors note:**

Thanks so much to everyone reading and following… I really hope you like this continuation of the story… it sort of sprang into life while I was thinking about something else entirely…

I don't own any part of Revolution unfortunately – I continue to love it though and I find these two characters especially fascinating wherever they are and whatever they are doing… Any geographical, scientific or procedural errors are of course my own… Cheers, Magpie

**Semper fidelis – Chapter 3**

Boxing Day 2027 – early morning, Bass' house in Baldwin – 20 miles west of Jacksonville

Bass looked down at Charlie, lying on her side, her head pillowed on his shoulder… her face relaxed in sleep and smiled, smoothing a dark blond curl away from her nose… She gave a little, contented sigh and snuggled deeper into him, one of her arms moving across his chest to cling possessively around his neck… He thought back to Christmas dinner the night before at Ben and Rachael's… it had turned out to be the best Christmas he could remember… the Patriots had effectively been defeated – although the clean up of isolated pockets in Cuba and Mexico in particular would take some time yet and there were still loose ends and some key figures unaccounted for, all of his extended family had survived and were in one place for Christmas and best of all… he and Charlie were together…

He chuckled – Ben and Miles had demonstrated an (almost) equal capacity for whiskey…. After he, Connor and Bass arrived; Miles had quickly caught up with then just overtaken Ben - with Nora coming a close third… Aaron surprisingly had abstained to a large degree – Priscilla was pregnant again and wasn't drinking so he contented himself mostly with making sure that the others got completely plastered… Rachael had just rolled her eyes at them all and happily concentrated on planning the upcoming double wedding, writing furiously in her notebook…(she still loved actually writing – with a pen, although not many people bothered these days…). He and Charlie had been so happy just to be together that he hadn't wanted to drink much, he wanted to remember every moment with her…

Bass loved Nora's idea of the double wedding and knew that Charlie did too. He and Miles had always done things together and he was so glad that they could share this… He was really looking forward to seeing how it all came together though… he had the feeling that Rachael would have her work cut out for her as a wedding planner with Nora and Charlie as brides – the three women were all incredibly smart, strong minded and adventurous but very different people… although he had been a little surprised to discover that all three had a very large romantic streak… He shrugged, as long as they actually got married he didn't mind if it was in a Las Vegas Casino by an Elvis simulacra or on the moon… a little grin played around the corners of his mouth… Now that was an idea…the moon colony was coming along quite well and he'd really like to visit again…Charlie would love the view of the Earth from there…

Charlie shifted a little, moving further over him, one of her legs stroking with innocent seduction between his thighs and the thought of gently waking her up suddenly seemed like a really good idea… But just as he was reaching down to touch her lips with his an emergency signal from his comm. implant lit up in front of his left eye… he blinked twice rapidly, activating the enhance code…

The message was a relay from Aaron through Miles – there had been a break in at the apartment building where Grace and the rest of the Nano team – apart from Ben and Rachael, Aaron and Priscilla who had their own houses…had been living and working… Bass silently cursed their stubborn refusal to work at the Base Hospital where they would have had proper security… Then the news got much worse, Grace - wearing her pendant, along with at least a dozen of the prepared Nano tablets – packed up and ready for release over Cuba and Mexico to neutralize remaining Patriot recruits, had been taken by a small group of men – revealed by the old fashioned security cameras that were installed in the building as wearing nondescript working clothes and caps drawn down over their faces…

The other members of the Nano team – five good people - had been slaughtered in their sleep…

He caught sight of something on the vid that sent an extra chill up his spine and replayed that part of the message… Damn, it was Tom Neville… the unmistakable posture and walk, those thick boots… Bass didn't need to see his face – he would know him anywhere… the man was like a recurring nightmare… He didn't see Tom's son Jason - although wherever Tom was you could guarantee that Jason wasn't that far away… A trained Marine turned into a brainwashed and conditioned Patriot by Victor Doyle at Neville's own request, the younger man was dangerous, unpredictable and programmed to follow his father's orders… A long time ago, when Jason was just out of military school, Bass remembered that he had gone out with Charlie for a few months; the boy had followed her around like a puppy… Charlie had brushed him off after a while and moved on but Jason hadn't got the message for some time and had kept pestering her – Miles and Ben had both had to talk to him… Bass had offered to help Jason get things clear but hadn't been sure if he could trust himself not to do the kid serious damage…

Bass took a sharp breath in as he remembered something else… Julia Neville had just been arrested… she had been found hiding in one of the rooms in the Capitolio during the clean up after the Christmas day battle in Havana… and she had been charged with treason. He knew Tom Neville; the man would do literally anything to get his wife back, up to and including destroying the world… Bass wondered when they would receive his demands…

Miles was at Ben and Rachael's – Ben, Rachael and Aaron had (finally) agreed to move operations to the Base and Miles had organized for them – along with Danny, Priscilla and the kids…to have help to move everything there… The raided building was being cleared too of anything remaining…

Bass sent a message that he would meet Miles at the Base as soon as he could – and that he would get Charlie to her family – he and Miles would need to go after Tom and retrieve Grace and the Nano… and they would need to go quickly and quietly if they were to avoid a lot of civilian involvement and possible casualties. Tom was a very smart man and would have contingency plans all the way to Z…

Bass clicked off… he looked down… Charlie was gazing at him… her eyes wide and worried 'what is it Bass?' Bass kissed her forehead and lifted her up so they were both sitting… he looked at her gorgeous face and thought of what he had to tell her… and he suddenly needed to damp down the rage he felt towards Tom… he could feel it welling up and he needed to be in control… they had all thought things were finished and done and now the bastard had come to his city, killed good people and taken one of their own… They had been too complacent he thought, well… that was then…

'Bass…?' Charlie was looking really worried now… 'Charlotte… I'm sorry… ' Bass tried a smile… but it was hard to make his lips move… 'Charlie…Tom Neville and a group of Patriots have taken Grace and some of the Nano…' She went white… 'What about Jack and Peter…?' he took her hands in his…'the bastards killed everyone else in the building Charlie…' her eyes widened in shock then filled with tears… 'Mom and Dad…and Aaron…?' she said in a small quiet voice… 'They're fine, Charlie' at least he could reassure her of that…'Danny, Priscilla and the girls are fine too…they're all going to the Base… Charlotte… Neville took enough Nano to cause another blackout and your folks and Aaron are going to have to work on ways to prevent that…' She started to clamber over him to get out of the bed… 'Then we need to get going…' he nodded grimly, helped her off then got up himself, reaching for his case…

'Charlie…?' she was pulling some clothes out of her own suitcase… she glanced over at him and nodded… 'I know Bass… you need to go and do your job…' her eyes hardened… 'I want you to go and do your job…' her face disappeared for a moment as she dragged a pullover on over her head… when it reappeared her eyes were bright and her lips curved in a fierce smile …'You go find Tom Neville, Bass, you and Miles go find him and get Grace back…' he nodded…'Ok…' he pulled her to him and kissed her hard… 'I love you so much Charlotte…' she kissed him back and hugged him tightly to her… 'I love you too Bass Monroe…and you come back to me really soon ok?' 'As soon as I can…' he promised…

When they were both ready to go he pulled her to him again… his face intense, eyes electric sparking blue… 'I've got two transports coming Charlie…' she finished fastening her case then looked up at him… 'Ok...?' he picked up both of their cases and started towards the door... indicating that she should go first…she went out and started down the hall towards the stairs…it was an old building – a lovely remnant from the late 1870's, built after fire destroyed the town during the Civil war – Charlie had loved it as soon as she saw the place…and wanted to see more of it… Bass followed her out of the door 'I need to go and catch up with Miles and I've ordered another one to take you to Ben and Rachael…' she nodded… 'Will you try to let me know what's happening Bass?' he smiled...'you know I will Charlie… as much as I can…'

When they got outside, Charlie saw two transports – both had military markings but the larger one was obviously for Bass… he took her case over to the smaller transport and placed her case into the luggage rack just inside the open door… the pilot was busy doing pre-flight checks but he lifted a hand in salute… Charlie couldn't see much of his face under the cap but she thought he looked a little familiar; she'd met a lot of the guys over the years though…

She turned back to Bass… he stood there gazing at her, his beautiful eyes full of so many things… she smiled 'Bass, come here…' he took her in a bruising grip, breathing her in, holding her as though he could absorb her through his skin… 'I love you so much Charlotte…' he let out a deep, shuddering breath…'I just want this to be over so that we can have our life together…' she held him, wanting to remember every taste and feel of him, the scent of him… She looked into his eyes… his were all the wild blues of the skies… 'I believe in you Bass… you and Miles, together you are something else…' she kissed one side of his mouth and then the other, then the middle, feeling his lips, soft and firm at the same time…moving on hers…then she drew back a little… 'You'll be back soon and we'll get on with getting married…and you know… children… maybe?' his eyes lit up and he grinned… 'We'll make beautiful children Charlotte….' She smiled back… 'I want lots of them Bass…just saying…' he smiled, sighed and let go… 'That sounds wonderful Charlie, we'll have as many as you want…' his intense gaze fixed on hers…'Stay with your folks won't you, we don't know who else is out there…' he walked back a couple of steps so that the door could close 'See you soon…' 'See you soon Bass…' she stepped back into the transport and the door closed blocking him from view…

Charlie went to take her seat and buckled in…her mind was so full of what was happening that she didn't even notice when the transport took to the air… She was horribly anxious for Grace, a lovely, talented woman who was in a desperate situation… she was so sad for Jack and Peter and the others in the team… and she hoped that her folks and Aaron could do something to make the Nano safe… Another blackout would be a nightmare… Above all though… she was thinking about Miles and Bass… her Bass… and praying that they be ok and would come back soon…

She looked out at the rapidly receding landscape below… she could see the ocean – the river was getting wider and the ocean closer to the city every year… but surely she should be able to see the Base by now…? She looked up at the pilot 'Excuse me… we are going to Jacksonville Hospital aren't we…?' The pilot made a couple of adjustments to the control panel, stood up, removed his cap and turned to face her… She took a sharp breath in… 'Jason…' his eyes were hard in his darkly handsome face…' hello again Charlie…' he smiled but it didn't reach those eyes…'Change of plan…' he stepped closer…' We're going to Mexico…'

…

AN: Ok…this is getting a little darker but I do believe in happy endings…please leave a review or comment if you have time… all the best, Magpie


	4. Chapter 4

**Semper Fidelis**

A Revolution fic (Revolution AU – no Blackout): Sebastian (Bass) Monroe/Charlotte (Charlie) Matheson; Charloe. Miles, Ben, Rachael and Danny Matheson, Aaron Pittman, Grace Beaumont, Tom, Julia and Jason Neville, the Nano &amp; the Patriots… It is 2027, a permanent blackout was narrowly avoided in 2012, but the war with the Patriots was not. Bass and Miles are on active duty as US Marines. Bass took some hours off to go to Jasper to visit with his family for Christmas day and finds that sometimes dreams can come true...

Rating T

**Summary:** Chapter 4 – Boxing Day 2027, later

Everyone had thought that the fighting was mostly done and dusted; instead Boxing day has turned into a nightmare… Tom Neville and a group of Patriots have killed several members of the Nano team, kidnapped Grace Beaumont and taken a large amount of prepared Nano – they also have one of the pendants… and Jason has kidnapped Charlie…

**Authors note:**

Thanks so much to everyone reading and following… I really wanted to post this chapter quickly so it's quite short…I had left Charlie in a bit of a spot and wanted to let you know what happened…

I don't own any part of Revolution unfortunately – I continue to love it though and I find these two characters especially fascinating wherever they are and whatever they are doing… Any geographical, scientific or procedural errors are of course my own… Cheers, Magpie

**Semper fidelis – Chapter 4**

Boxing Day 2027

Charlie looked up at her former boyfriend from her seat in the transport… He was standing in front of her, within arms reach… a cold smile twisting his lips, just looking down at her…waiting for her to react to his announcement that he was taking her to Mexico. As she looked at him she knew she was in deep trouble… In his eyes she could see absolutely no trace of the man she had once known and liked enough to spend time with…

She had known that he had a troubled relationship with his father… in fact Tom Neville had given her the creeps, he had obviously loved his son but in such a stifling, controlling way that Jason literally couldn't seem to do anything without his father's permission… even before Tom and his wife Julia joined up with Jack Davis and the Patriots… that was mostly why she had broken up with him so quickly; besides, just like the others, he hadn't been Bass…

She took a deep breath, then another…trying to calm herself; she just had to manage till Bass found her – knowing him he would have been tracking her transport to make sure she got to her family and by now he'd know something was wrong… and surely they'd have to know by now too that the transport had been hijacked… She just had to hold on – Charlie wished at that moment that she had an implant like Bass and Miles and could call for help but like most civilians she still had an ordinary tablet - unfortunately turned off (she hadn't wanted any interruptions last night) and in the handbag at her feet - and she didn't dare provoke Jason by reaching for it…

'Jason…' she made herself smile at him… keeping her voice low and reasonable… 'Why are you taking me to Mexico…?' He stared at her… his eyes hard, his mouth opening to speak… Then he just… stopped… He frowned and seemed confused, as though he'd forgotten what he was doing - and she realized that something was really off about him… He shook his head like he was flicking away a fly…'I… we need you Charlie…' he shook his head again – harder this time… 'Dad needs you…' he said, his voice hesitant… he reached a hand up and rubbed the skin over his left temple…then both his eyes suddenly rolled up and he collapsed onto the floor of the transport… He lay there, unmoving… although Charlie could see his chest rise and fall and knew he was alive…

Her heart leaping in her chest, she unbuckled and stood up from her seat... It had to be Bass… and out of the viewport she could see his transport, growing quickly larger as it approached…a silvery tube reaching out towards the doorway of her own…

There was a sound at the doorway and it started to iris out… 'Charlotte…?' Bass didn't wait for the door to fully open, he was through it as soon as there was room, quickly assessing… and suddenly he was there in front of her, hands on her shoulders…his eyes checking her out from top to toe… then he picked her up bodily and held her tightly to him and she could feel his heart pounding frantically against her breasts… 'Charlie did he hurt you…?' his voice was urgent… she shook her head…'No… no, Bass…I'm ok… I knew you'd come…' He put her down but held on to her - and she became aware of other people in the transport, crowded in to the small space… Two armed Marines were stationed next to the still unconscious Jason, guns pointed down at him… and another was seated at the control panel of the transport…

Bass looked into her eyes – his were an intense and blazing blue…she couldn't look away – didn't want to, she was so glad to see him… He took a deep breath and brought his hands up to cup her face… 'Charlie I am so sorry…' he swallowed and his eyes fell for a moment…'I should have checked who the pilot was…' he lifted a hand and ran it through his short curls…'Damn it … that will never happen again…' Charlie managed a shaky smile… 'Bass… I said I believed in you… I knew you'd come, I just had to hold on and wait… so I started to try to talk to him and then he just…collapsed…' Bass nodded, his face grim … 'We were pretty sure we knew it was Jason who'd taken you and that the Nano would work on him…' he sighed… 'If its any consolation Charlie – he really wasn't himself, his father and Victor Doyle turned him into something else…'

He turned her around to look out of the other viewport – another large transport was heading rapidly towards them… 'It took them a little while to get in range – but as soon as they were your folks set off one of their little Patriot neutralizing Nano bombs…' he spread his hands over her shoulders and upper arms, his thumbs rubbing little circles at the base of her neck as though he had to keep convincing himself that she was ok… then he leaned down and kissed her cheek…'I've let everyone know you're ok although I think I'm going to have a hard time convincing your mother not to turn Junior Neville here into a frog or some other weird Nano thing – yet anyway… unfortunately I need him to be able to talk for a little while...' he looked briefly down at Jason, his eyes hard as marbles… 'But after that… I might let her have him…'

Charlie grinned…a real one this time, full of her usual confidence…a quite believable vision of her mother as a vengeful Sorceress springing into her head… She turned in his arms, stroking her hands up over his hard muscled chest and up around his neck… fingers playing with the short curls there… 'What about Dad and Miles, Bass…?' Bass spread his hands around her waist, squeezed and grinned proudly down at her… 'That's my girl…' then he chuckled as he got a message from Miles over his comm… 'Miles said he's going to start by shooting off the guy's nuts while Nora holds him down…' she laughed… Bass cocked his head and his eyebrows lifted as he listened 'Sounds like he means it…' he shrugged… 'I guess I'd better put Neville on whatever ship Miles isn't…' he looked into her eyes again… his were gentle this time…'and as for Ben…' he leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose…'your Dad's just very glad you're ok…'

He took another look at Jason and shook his head 'Hopefully the kid can be de-programmed but I'd take a bet he'd still go back to his dad no matter what…you have to give him that… he's loyal to his family…' 'What'll happen to him…?' Charlie had mixed feelings about Jason…she was sorry that he had been made to be like this… but she agreed with Bass – she thought he'd go straight back to his father if he was released…even de-programmed… he didn't seem to know how to do anything else… '

We'll need to find out what he knows, where his dad might take Grace…' Charlie looked up at him – a question in her eyes…'It's alright Charlotte…' he moved a lock of her hair back over her shoulder, 'we won't spoil his pretty face - no matter how much I'd like to… We'll check him out for cyanide teeth before he wakes up so he can't take that way out… then we give him a little injection and he tells us everything he knows…' he shrugged again…'But he will go to prison Charlie… he did some things even before he was programmed that will make sure of that…' his lips twisted in a grim smile… 'We've already got Julia - we could make a family cell for them once we have Tom…' his eyebrow went up 'although the thought of them all conniving together gives me the willies'

Just then the other transport arrived and sent out it's umbilical - Bass wasn't willing to let her out of his sight and there wasn't room on Charlie's transport to fit any more people so they decided that Bass would go with Charlie to the other transport and travel with her and her family (including Miles…), Jason would go with his escort straight to the hospital for debriefing in the small transport and Bass' own transport would shadow them. Bass collected Charlie's case and she picked up her bag taking a last look at Jason, still on the floor and unconscious but secured now in handcuffs and hobbles and placed in the recovery position on his side… a medical officer with him as well as his two escorts. She sighed… it was so sad…and such a waste…

Charlie had never used one of the silvery umbilicals before – and as she stepped out into it with Bass just behind her she realized that the walls and floor were transparent although quite solid to walk on – but it was like walking in the air, she could see everything…'Bass…this is incredible…' he grinned 'thought you'd like it…' She walked forwards slowly, looking up and down and around her as she went… She could see the landscape and the ocean far below her and the tops of small clouds floating nearby… she could see so far away…. Charlie gazed in wonder at the world below her… Suddenly a couple of very surprised seagulls veered sharply upwards away from the tube and she laughed… then sobered again as she remembered Grace, held captive… and the others… There was still a lot of work to do… she took a deep breath and walked a bit faster…

She could see figures through the door into the transport…getting larger as she got closer to the other end of the tube… they seemed to be having some sort of a scuffle…? Then her father appeared, stepping out through the iris and walking quickly towards her… 'Looks like your dad won Charlotte…' Bass' amused voice came from close behind her… 'The tube's weight limited… it'll only let so many people on at a time…' As her dad got closer she could see the lines of worry on his face and his anxious eyes checking her over… she felt her eyes tear up and tried to stop them doing it but couldn't… 'Charlie…' Ben's voice reached her just before he did and then his arms were around her…'Charlie, we thought…' he let out a shuddering breath… 'Are you ok honey…?' she hugged him back, the familiar smells of home and his comforting solid warmth so good…'I'm ok Dad, really I am… you guys and Bass were so fast… Jason didn't have time to do anything…' she smiled up at him 'I'm really ok… lets go get Grace now…' he nodded 'Lets do that honey…'

Ben met Bass' eyes over Charlie's shoulders and a look of understanding passed between them… He knew that Bass would have got her out of there Nano or no nano… but they would all have to be more alert from now on and move quickly… Tom would know soon – if he didn't already, that they had Jason…

…

AN: thanks so much for reading… please leave a comment or review if you have a moment… will get the rest of the story posted soon… wishing everyone a safe and happy Christmas… Magpie

…


	5. Chapter 5

**Semper Fidelis**

A Revolution fic (Revolution AU – no Blackout): Sebastian (Bass) Monroe/Charlotte (Charlie) Matheson; Charloe. Miles, Ben, Rachael and Danny Matheson, Aaron Pittman, Grace Beaumont, the Nano &amp; the Patriots, Tom, Julia and Jason Neville, Will Strausser… It is 2027, a permanent blackout was narrowly avoided in 2012, but the war with the Patriots was not. Bass and Miles are on active duty as US Marines. Bass took some hours off to go to Jasper to visit with his family for Christmas day and finds that sometimes dreams can come true...

Rating T

**Author's note:** thanks so much to everyone reading this, and for some very welcome and lovely comments and reviews… A special thanks to people who have favourited and followed the story – it feels really good when people like what you write (and is very motivating…). I'm sorry it has taken so long to update this time – Christmas is a wonderful thing but has been very, very hectic - for all of us I know… Anyway, hope you like it…and I promise it won't be so long before the next chapter…

**Prequel:**

Everyone had thought that the fighting was mostly done and dusted; instead Boxing Day has brought some new challenges… Tom Neville and a group of Patriots have killed several members of the Nano team, kidnapped Grace Beaumont and taken enough prepared Nano to start another blackout – they also have one of the pendants… Charlie is safe, rescued by Bass and her family after being kidnapped by a Patriot activated Jason. Both Julia and Jason Neville are in now in US custody and everyone is waiting for Tom Neville's next move.

**Chapter 5: ** **Boxing Day 2027, later…**

Tom Neville was coldly and utterly furious with his son… he had planned to have the Matheson girl safely held at their base as extra leverage to get Julia back, but instead Jason had been stupid enough to get himself captured like a damn fool… As soon as they lost contact with Jason's implant he had known that it had all gone wrong and Tom, as the default leader of the Patriots following the death of Jack Davis and the capture of Julia and Davis' other assistants, had immediately ordered the evacuation of volunteer troops from the remaining Patriot bases in Cuba, Mexico and the south, diverting operations to alternate locations, luckily unknown to Jason, with a substantial contingent making their way back to join him here in Florida – right under the noses of those sons of bitches Miles Matheson and Sebastian Monroe…

Conditioned (and expendable) recruits were left behind with orders to defend their bases… He didn't expect much from them, they would either die fighting or fall to the cursed Nano, either way their only use to him was as cannon fodder… They would serve his purpose though – they would divert attention and buy him time to put other plans into action…

Tom looked around at the new Patriot headquarters… He and his people had appropriated an abandoned hotel along Jacksonville Beach several weeks ago to get closer to the group working on the Nanotech in Jacksonville. The lower two stories of the building were permanently under water with the third inundated at every tide, but the upper four were habitable enough if you weren't too fussy. No mains power remained in the area but they had portable solar generators to provide for the basics - computers, re-charging weaponry and communications tablets, lights, cooking and heating and power for water purifiers and desalination units… Sources of fresh, potable water were increasingly scarce and local groundwater sources had long been compromised by the rising oceans.

The Patriot group were posing as a band of itinerant scavengers, common enough these days… and had established themselves over the last few weeks in the local widespread community as a travelling commune making a living from salvaging and selling anything useable from the abandoned buildings along this stretch of coast and river fringe – bricks, furniture, metal, ceramic fittings, wiring… anything that could be bartered or sold, with a portion of the proceeds going to the local, informal 'authorities' of course – in addition to the legitimate taxes levied on income by the government. Groups of his people maintained this necessary façade while at the same time conducting surveillance of the US base and Miltary Hospital, establishing possible entry and escape routes, gathering supplies, making contacts and gathering intel etc…

Access to and from the hotel - to the eye of any casual viewer as well as government and commercial satellites and observer drones, or the occasional independent scavenger or sightseer, was apparently through one of the now water level balconies of the third floor via a couple of deliberately scruffy and outdated hovercraft and a small fleet of rowboats. There were of course several other, less obvious, entrances and exits accessible by divers and submersibles. Tom also had a half dozen stolen civilian group transports under camouflage on the roof of the hotel… No one would ever accuse Tom Neville of being under-prepared…

Tom had taken one of the Penthouse apartments of the Hotel for himself and was currently in the spacious, open plan lounge/dining/kitchen area, the apartment's wall to ceiling windows giving almost 360 views of the ocean, the waterlogged buildings and drowned trees in the surrounding area… the buildings lucky enough to be on higher ground and still habitable could be glimpsed like far away oases on the new shoreline… palm fronds waving like ironic green fingers… The room had been furnished hurriedly and haphazardly with mismatched chairs, tables and lounges from other areas of the hotel. The drapes were pulled and tied off to limit views in but with strategic gaps arranged so that he could see out…he wasn't comfortable leaving his own security entirely to anyone else… the windows were open to allow breezes to wander in from off the sea – and as the curtains lightly swayed, they offered shards of scenery basking in the winter sunlight.

He had fifty men and women with him at the moment, most of them seasoned and committed veterans of the Patriot cause; the few loose cannons – including his own small but talented team of ex DoD scientists and doctors and a certain Will Strausser (scarily psychotic but an avid disciple of Victor Doyle and very useful), kept on a careful and very tight leash… Patriot scientists had in recent months replicated the communication implants used by the US military although with limited resources available in Cuba only a few key people had these as yet and, unfortunately, Julia had refused to have one. Both he and Strausser did however and the man responded eagerly as Tom summoned him to the Penthouse.

The Hotel could house scores more of his people in relative safety if needed although Tom had other, similar locations ready to go in case they needed to move out quickly. At the moment though he was reasonably certain that everyone would think they were still based in Mexico, as that was the information he had given Jason… Matheson and Monroe would be heading off on a wild goose chase and in the meantime he would arrange things here so that they would be hurt the most… He just had to wait until the Marines headed off all gung ho on their futile rescue mission and he would be able to move onto the base – getting Jason back and gathering the Matheson and Pittman families into his own tender care, taking everything they loved away from the two men he despised most in this world…

First thing though, he needed to find out where they had Julia – and get her back… He looked over at his means of doing that…and his lips curved in an unnerving, scimitar smile that left his eyes cold and calculating… His hand reached up and stroked the pendant hanging around his neck possessively… he was very much looking forward to learning more about it - and the Nano packages he now had in his possession. Without the Matheson girl he had had to rethink his strategy regarding Grace Beaumont – initially he had simply intended to get the information he needed from her then kill her, now though, she may be more useful alive…at least for the time being.

Grace was tied to a chair in the corner of the room; she had not been harmed physically apart from some bruises from the capture and she had been allowed to use a bathroom when she requested it – although with supervision from a female guard. She had also been given water and some food – albeit the hard, tasteless but nutritious energy bars distributed by the government to supplement the diets of the many people displaced by rising seas and left without housing, property or means of making an income. She looked over at her captor. He was an imposing figure… even dressed in nondescript, worn but clean, work clothes. An older man but vital and strong, his dark skin was in marked contrast to the flashes of white/grey in his tight curling hair… and she knew enough about him to be very afraid as he started to walk towards her…

'Grace…' he said…the smile toned down a little… 'Thank you for being so cooperative…' his voice was calm and sweet… she ran a nervous tongue over her lips… she was a scientist, not a fighter; she was very, very frightened and had realised over the last few hours that she also very desperately wanted to live… 'What do you want from me Mr Neville?' she said, her voice shaking slightly… his smile broadened again as he pulled a chair over and sat down facing her a couple of arms lengths away, his hands resting on his knees… 'I want you to tell me about the Nanotech and the pendants, Grace… and why this Nano can be used without causing a blackout like we had in 2012…' she blinked… 'I also want to know…' he leaned forward… 'What the Matheson's and Aaron Pittman are working on at the moment…' he leaned a little closer and the smile suddenly left his face … 'But most of all, Grace… I want to know what Miles Matheson and Sebastian Monroe have done with my wife…'

There was a knock at the door… Tom turned his head a little towards the sound…'Come in Major Strausser…' the door opened and a small, neatly dressed, grey haired man walked in, a little smile playing around his mouth, a small doctors bag in his hand… Grace shrank back in her seat… and Tom laughed softly… 'You don't have to worry Grace… we aren't barbarians, despite what they say about us… ' He winked at her, grinning… 'You're soon going to be very happy to tell us everything…' Strausser placed the case on a nearby table, unlocking and opening it almost ceremoniously; then he reached inside, still smiling, and slowly brought out a syringe…

….

Jacksonville Military Hospital

Bass looked at Miles… 'Oh No, no no no…' he took a step closer to his brother, they were in his office, away from the others for a moment of (relatively) quiet discussion while Aaron and the others worked out Nano strategy….'I am not leaving her alone again Miles… someone needs to stay here in case Neville is planning something – he wants us to go to Mexico for a reason and you know it…' Miles sighed… 'Jason Neville is convinced that his father is waiting for him in Mexico Bass…and he can't lie – not with that stuff in him…' Bass paced, restless… 'I know, I know… that's exactly why it's bothering me…that conniving bastard would know that Jason would have to tell us everything and so he'll have changed everything…'

Miles took a couple of strides behind the desk, reached into one of the drawers for the bottle of whiskey he knew would be there and pulled it out along with a couple of glasses. He sat down and poured himself a drink, splashing a measure into the other glass for Bass… 'I'm pretty sure you're right Bass, but if we don't go to Mexico, he'll know something's off and he'll just change things again… ' Bass sat on his favourite leather chair and rested his feet on a worn section of the desk… he nodded in agreement…'Tom doesn't have Doyle anymore, but he does have Strausser and that means that he'll know everything Grace knows by now… ' Miles drained his glass… 'Yep… So… do we send Julia and Jason to Washington like the President wants?' Bass huffed… 'Having her there takes away any bargaining power we have here…and makes Washington a bigger target…' Miles nodded… 'He'll have agents there too… Tom could set off the nano, start the blackout, have them grab her and Jason in the confusion and still come here for Charlie and the others…

Bass picked up his whiskey and knocked it back… 'Ok Miles, we agree that it's a trap… that he's here somewhere close and that he wants us to leave the Base relatively undefended so that he can swoop in… grab Jason and Julia, do whatever is in his nasty mind that he wants to our families and friends, possibly set off the nano to cause a blackout and isolate us in Mexico… that's if we don't die when the transports fall out of the sky… ' Miles shrugged, his lips curled in ironic admiration…'It's a good plan… although I'm not quite sure if his aim is to see everyone suffer or just us….' He half grinned 'or both…' Bass grimaced back… 'Both's a safe bet…that man doesn't really care about anyone except Julia – and maybe his son - and he really doesn't like either of us… although can I just say that the feeling is completely mutual…' he put his glass down with a thud on the table…'and he has a real grudge against Charlie after she tossed Jason out on his ass…'

Miles poured another measure into his glass and raised it towards his best friend…'So… what are we going to do about our non-friend Tom Neville…?' Bass shook his head…'Miles there is no way I want us to go to Mexico now… the action is going to be here, I'd stake my life on it…' he got up… 'We can send Jeremy off with most of the guys to start cleaning things up in Mexico, while we sort Tom out here when he comes to get his darling wife and son...unless we find him first… Jeremy can dress up to look like me and we'll get someone else to look like you…' Miles smirked…'Really…. Who?' he got up and they headed for the door… 'I don't know brother…' Bass smirked back… 'Someone tall dark and ugly…' Miles slapped the top of Bass' head… 'Hey, some respect for your future Uncle, kid….' Bass stopped suddenly 'God, I hadn't thought of that…' he chuckled… 'Uncle Miles… sounds pretty…. Who's going to be your best man by the way…?' Miles grinned and pushed past him out the door… 'Race you to Aaron Bass….'

….

Julia looked down at her son… they had put him on a narrow cot in her room and then left… she sent a tight lipped smile towards whichever of her guards was watching through the security glass…. Jason was still unconscious but he looked ok except for a couple of bruises… and a bandage over his left temple that she suspected covered the incision where they'd removed his implant. She wished she'd agreed to have one now – at the time though she hadn't wanted the scar… She gently stroked the hair back from his forehead, he looked so young in sleep… so vulnerable… but then he had always been… He had never been as strong as she or Tom… and she wondered yet again what had happened… whether it was something she had done… or not done… that had made him so… weak… She sighed and returned to her seat at the small barred window to wait for Tom; now that Jason was here she didn't think she'd have to wait for much longer.

…

Aaron took a deep breath and looked around the Hospital Boardroom table at the anxious faces of his family, friends and colleagues (those that were left anyway…) 'I'm sorry guys…' he looked down at the table…his hands spread out against the woodgrain as though he was searching for an answer there… 'There is just no way that we can predict exactly what will happen if Tom Neville releases all the nano packages that he took… it could be a blackout like 2012 that just keeps going or nothing…' he shrugged… 'I don't know…' Rachael chewed at her bottom lip and turned to her husband… 'Ben and I have been looking at the evidence from the 2012 blackout…' Aaron glanced over at them 'The Nano was corrupted by the Patriots using my back door into the code… we know that…' Ben nodded…'True… and we stopped it by killing that strain of the Nano with a virus…' Charlie broke in 'So why can't we just give it a virus again…?'

Danny looked over the table at his parents and then at Aaron… 'Because this time there are several different strains of the Nano, Sis…' Rachael nodded grimly, Aaron scrubbed at the tabletop with a fingernail and Ben gave his son a tired but proud smile 'That's right Danny…' he turned to Charlie… 'And unfortunately honey, we don't have viruses ready to counter all the strains, nor do we know what effect releasing several viruses and several strains of the nano at the same time would be… or what would happen if the Patriot versions of us fiddled around with them… we could end up with mutated versions of both the nano and the viruses'…' Aaron looked around the table… 'Things could get much, much worse than the original blackout was… the stolen strains are experimental, remember… we trialled some of them in Cuba because we had to - and they worked but we don't know what would happen with a release on this scale – or if the nano realised that it was attacked by viruses and attacked back…'

Charlie stared across at Aaron… confused…'you talk about it as if was alive, Aaron…' Rachael and Ben exchanged a worried glance then both looked over at their fellow inventor and world changing genius - who cleared his throat, shuffled uneasily on his chair then took in a long breath… 'Well… theoretically speaking of course…' he pressed his lips together, clasping his hands in front of his mouth as though to stop the words coming out… 'The potential is there for the nano to develop into an AI given sufficient numbers, enough energy, and…' he looked away, not meeting anyone's eyes… 'Maybe, although not necessarily… a motivating event?' Charlie whistled through her teeth… 'Like being attacked by viruses…' Aaron nodded and shrugged… 'That could theoretically wake it up and make it mad...yes…' She sat up in her chair… 'So what do we do then…?'

A voice came from the door behind them… 'We find Tom, stop him and get Grace and the nano back of course…' Charlie swung around, leapt up from her chair and met Bass halfway into the room…. Miles rolled his eyes as the two of them got wrapped up in each other…again... damn it the two of them couldn't be in the same room for a minute without kissing and cuddling like there was no tomorrow… Still it meant that he'd get to talk to Aaron first… he shrugged and strode around to where Aaron was sitting, his coat swinging out behind him and Aaron's gaze following him as he drew nearer like a rabbit aware of a mountain lion stalking on the rocks above it… Miles crouched next to Aaron's seat and draped his arm over the large man's shoulder… he cleared his throat… 'Aaron… I'd like to ask you to… aaww… Crap… I'm really not good at this stuff…' He cleared his throat again and removed the arm, running his hand nervously through his hair instead…

Aaron peered round at him, mystified and a little bit worried… Miles didn't usually do the hug thing unless there was a crisis - or he wanted Aaron to do something he might not really be comfortable doing… Miles got the rest of the words out in a rush… 'Aaron…would you be my best man… ' Aaron's eyes widened in surprise and his jaw dropped… 'Please?'

…

**Authors note:**

I don't own any part of Revolution unfortunately – I continue to love it though and I find Charlie and Bass especially fascinating wherever they are and whatever they are doing… Any geographical, scientific or procedural errors are of course my own… I think there'll be one more chapter to go and perhaps an epilogue (I really want to do the double wedding and I think that will need a chapter of its own….) Cheers and - happy New Year! Hoping 2015 brings good things for everyone… Magpie


	6. Chapter 6

**Semper Fidelis**

A Revolution fic (Revolution AU – no Blackout): Sebastian (Bass) Monroe/Charlotte (Charlie) Matheson; Charloe. Miles, Ben, Rachael and Danny Matheson, Aaron and Priscilla Pittman, Grace Beaumont, the Nano &amp; the Patriots, Tom, Julia and Jason Neville, Will Strausser… It is 2027, a permanent blackout was narrowly avoided in 2012, but the war with the Patriots was not. Bass and Miles are on active duty as US Marines. Bass took some hours off to go to Jasper to visit with his family for Christmas day and finds that sometimes dreams can come true...

Rating T

**Author's note:** thanks so much to everyone reading this, and for some very welcome and lovely comments and reviews… A special thank you to people who have favourited and followed the story – it feels like ages since I updated and I'm sorry about that... Anyway, hope you like it…and I'll try not to let it be so long before the next chapter – which will be the double wedding of course… cheers, Magpie

**Prequel:**

Everyone had thought that the fighting was mostly done and dusted; instead Boxing Day has brought some new challenges… Tom Neville and a group of Patriots have killed several members of the Nano team, kidnapped Grace Beaumont and taken enough prepared Nano to start another blackout – they also have one of the pendants… Charlie is safe, rescued by Bass and her family after being kidnapped by a Patriot activated Jason. Both Julia and Jason Neville are in now in US custody in Jacksonville and everyone is waiting for Tom Neville's next move.

**Chapter 6: ** **Boxing Day 2027, a little later still…**

Bass saw Miles reach Aaron out of the corner of his eye and grinned… what Miles didn't know was that he had already spoken to Aaron… and Aaron had had a suggestion… Then he turned his attention back to kissing Charlie, who was currently clinging to him in a monkey hug, her arms around his neck, her strong legs wound around his waist… her body lithe and light against his, lips warm and soft and her tongue swooping in to meet his…'Mmnm…' she murmured, pulling back a little and smiling against his mouth…her blue eyes shining up at him… 'You taste like whiskey…' He chuckled… 'And you taste like sunshine and…' he licked his bottom lip…'oranges…?' she kissed him again then slid her legs down his body until she was standing tight against him… weaving her hands behind his neck…'I'm being very healthy…' he brought his hands up from her hips as she slid down and circled her slim waist, hugging her even closer… 'Oh…?' he dropped a kiss on the tip of her nose… 'Any special reason…?' she grinned up at him and shrugged…'just want to be prepared… you know…' Bass felt that lump in his throat again as he looked at this – His - gorgeous woman… 'Charlotte…you are… ' He picked her up, swung her round until her laughter rang out 'Bass, stop…. You're making me dizzy...' he put her down and kissed her until they were both breathless…'You are the best thing that has ever happened to me….' He looked down into her eyes, his so intense and deep and blue and full of love…that she thought she could fall into them and swim forever… she reached a hand up and cupped his cheek… 'Bass…'

'This is so touching…' a dry voice came from behind them… and Miles strode into view, a frown drawing his dark brows together – although there was a little twitch curving the sides of his mouth….'But when you've quite finished making googly eyes at each other I'd like a little word Bass… what looked a lot like guilt mixed with triumph passed quickly over Bass' face… and Charlie glanced between the two of them… 'What did you do Bass?' 'I got to Aaron first Charlie…' he stage whispered… she looked over at Aaron who had a bemused and slightly embarrassed look on his face… and, like everyone else in the room, was staring at the three of them…

Miles arched an eyebrow… 'Well?' Bass turned to face his oldest friend…keeping one arm around Charlie's waist… 'Miles, I'm sorry, I should have told you…' Miles broke in… 'You're a dick… but Aaron's got it all sorted… and it's fine with me…' Bass grinned and Miles frowned blackly at him… 'Although I should still deck you for making me look like an even bigger dick in front of everyone… then he winked at Charlie …'but I wouldn't want to spoil his pretty face for you, kid…'

Both he and Bass suddenly went stiff and silent…obviously listening to an update through their implants... They shared a grim smile…then turned to face everyone. Charlie chewed on her bottom lip, Aaron's face fell, Rachael's mouth did her 'worried' thing and Ben took her hand. Danny sat up straighter in his seat… Then there was a simultaneous assortment of message tones from all the tablets on the table or in bags… Danny looked down at his…'hey guys… the President's just declared Martial Law…'

Bass cleared his throat…'We've just had word…until this thing with Tom Neville and the Nano is sorted out we're all grounded… the World Council's declared a global emergency; all air traffic is grounded as of now - all powered ground and sea traffic will have speed and distance restrictions announced shortly to minimise risk… People are being advised to implement their emergency plans, avoid or limit the use of electricity wherever possible and to land wherever they can as soon as they can if they're in the air… We learned a lot from 2012…people are going to be much more prepared if it happens again…'

Miles went quiet for a moment…'Nora's ok, she's with her unit in Guatamala… They've got orders to contain any remaining Patriot operations there… 'Jeremy's already on the ground in Mexico so he can stay there… he and the guys are going to try to find and stop any reinforcements Tom's got coming here… If we're lucky Tom will think we're there with him… although if I were him I'd be getting people here so he has more back up… We're still not sure how many loyal troops he's got left – or where they are…which is a problem…'

Ben broke in…'We think his team might have had the time and resources to organise implants for at least some of their group leaders and key people…' Rachael gave everyone her tightest smile… and leaned forward on the table 'We've had people analysing Jason's implant and we think we can use it to track the others…' Ben nodded 'and if we know where the implants are…' Miles chuckled…'we'll know where most of his volunteers are…' he exchanged a glance with Bass...'Good work guys…when can we start picking them up?' Rachael was already checking her messages…'Nicole says they almost have it…' Aaron had his worried look on…'what is it Aaron?' Danny knew Aaron well enough to know that that particular look didn't mean anything good… 'Communication… we rely so much on tablets and implants – what have we got in reserve there? If Neville sets off the Nano, the implants would stop working too – as well as our tabs'. Danny sat up straight… 'I think I might be able to help out a bit there… we'll have to work out some logistics tho…'

…

Grace slumped in the chair, without the ropes she'd have fallen to the floor… she felt so woozy… She could remember question after question and that she had talked and talked…her throat was so dry. She coughed a little…

Tom Neville was sitting on one of the lounges a little distance away…he hadn't quite adapted to the full capabilities of his implant and there was the little problem of a couple of glitches in the system that his team still had to work out – particularly the glitch that allowed access to the network by demographically targeted advertising material… Constant reminders in his head in a variety of languages from advertising companies that he should organise his life insurance and funeral arrangements were disconcerting to say the least at his age…. So he was still using a tablet with keyboard and screen for most things – a basic configuration that had proven to be surprisingly durable around the world - it was practical, components were easily accessible and relatively cheap, and using a keyboard (rather than giving verbal instructions) also enabled some relative privacy in a world where there was little left.

He was impressed with the progress that Ben, Rachael and Aaron had made with the targeted Nano, and the limits they had built in to the system to minimise the possibility of a blackout although his team hadn't as yet been able to do any more than basic id on the nano packages they had. He also didn't want his scientists fiddling around with them too much in case something went wrong…

He knew that until he was ready and prepared – and had his troops in place … a possible full and lasting blackout would hurt him as much as it would anyone else… The threat of one however, because thanks to Grace he knew how to maximise their potential now - should be just as effective in achieving at least some of his goals... His intel suggested that Monroe and Miles Matheson had gone to Mexico along with most of the troops stationed at the base, but he didn't like to take any chances – they were a slippery pair. And now he knew that Julia – and Jason – were still being held in Jacksonville he could make his move…

….

'Carrier pigeons?' Aaron had a slightly owlish look of disbelief on his face as he stared across the table at Danny… 'CARRIER Pigeons…?' Danny did a little shrug thing 'Well, you guys were busy with Nano stuff, Charlie was off in the reserve or studying and Miles, Bass and Nora were off being Marines so I was on my own a lot and I wanted a hobby… so…I joined a pigeon racing club…' Rachael turned to her son, agitated, worry in her voice…'But what about your asthma Danny… you shouldn't be doing things like that…' she looked back at Ben for support… then when Ben shrugged and looked sheepish, she stared at him; shocked and angry… 'You knew about this? And you let him do it?' Ben glanced at his son… sympathy and understanding in his eyes… 'Rachael… Danny is so limited in things he can do – he needed something - and he hasn't come up against any problems that he couldn't handle himself…' Rachael's eyes were stormy… 'But what if he got sick? Birds have all kinds of diseases and parasites – and there's the dust and…'

'Mom…' Danny interrupted, sighing…'I've been doing it for years now – because believe it or not some of the rest of us just ordinary people have been thinking about what we could do in case of another blackout…' He smiled proudly… 'We've done trial runs… Its not as quick as the net but its quicker than horses or steam trains and our birds can fly over water…' he sat back in his chair smirking… 'Between us we've got most of the world covered…' There was a stunned silence…

'Wow…! Danny, that's absolutely brilliant…!' Charlie walked quickly over to her brother; hugged him from behind his chair and kissed his cheek… then she slapped him – gently - on the cheek… 'That's for not telling me…' Danny grinned 'Thanks sis…' Bass and Miles were still looking at this young man… so quiet, always in the background, always Danny who was sick and had to be taken care of… and yet today he had proven his intelligence and forethought to all of them… The two men shared a glance… Bass nodded… 'Danny, we'd like to put you to work with our communications people – you can fill them in on your group and preparations…' as Rachael looked up in alarm, Miles turned to her 'It's ok Rachael, he'll be nowhere near any action…' Ben hugged her 'It'll be ok Rach… He's a sensible kid, have faith in him…' Rachael didn't look happy about it but gave a small nod… 'Alright I guess… ' She looked hard at all three men in turn…'So long as he's nowhere near any fighting…'Danny's smile spread from ear to ear and he let out a whoop…his delight infectious…

Bass grinned and went over to join Charlie, clapping Danny on his shoulder 'I've got someone on their way now to pick you up…' he chuckled... 'That's if you're happy to go straight away of course… I'd like to get this in place as soon as we can…?' Danny took a deep breath in, grabbed his tablet and stood up… 'Oh yes…Sir…' Bass gave him a look… 'Danny… I might have known you since you were smaller than a peanut… but please don't call me sir again…' Danny 's face was flushed with excitement and he could hardly stand still… 'Ok Bass…' Ben gave him a wide, proud smile although he knew he'd have some explaining to do later as he caught a glimpse of Rachael's face…

Aaron shook his head…'Carrier pigeons…' the only pigeons he knew about were the flying rats that dropped their crap on everything…everywhere… still it was good to see Danny finally get a look in…and if it worked – well… He couldn't wait to tell Priscilla and the girls… Priscilla thought the world of Danny… she was always saying that people underestimated him. He watched the boy – no the young man – as he spoke confidently to the Soldier who had arrived to escort him…and waved back as Danny gave a happy salute to the room and left…

Rachael checked her tablet and smiled with satisfaction… 'Nicole says they've found them, she's sending the coordinates of all the implants they've located through to you and Bass now Miles…' She paled…'Nicci says that there are several near here… two or three… its hard to tell because they're so close together - at Jacksonville Beach – in the sea?' she looked confused…' Miles was already in the corner of the room, busy organising response teams to follow up once they had coordinates… but Bass came over to her…'I'm getting a team together now Rachael… we knew Tom had to be here as well as Strausser so they'll be two of the signals – though I'm not sure why they're in the sea… the other, well once we have the location we'll go get them. Aaron called Priscilla and filled her in, warning her to stay inside with the kids until things were sorted out.

…..

Tom had arranged himself so that Grace, looking tired and sad and obviously uncomfortable tied to her chair and Strausser, standing behind her with his medical bag looking enough like a doctor to fool anyone who didn't know him, together with himself at the front of course, would all be in frame using the curtains of the Penthouse as a backdrop. His camera crew had the lighting set up and were ready to go. He had decided to make it a general announcement, although had ensured that there was no way to trace the image back to the hotel… Tom had felt that the 'I'm only doing this to save my wife and son and I've been too busy and worried to shave…' look would suit his purposes best, although his preference would have been to have appeared in front of the world looking more like a potential world leader. But, whatever it takes…

He signalled for the crew to start filming….

…

Danny had gone, more excited than Charlie could ever remember seeing him… She had walked him out the door – just to tell him how proud she was - she honestly hadn't realised quite how badly he felt about always being left out of everything… As she came back into the room she heard her mother reporting that they'd managed to locate the Patriot implants… and realised that this was it… Bass and Miles would be going to find Tom and rescue Grace; she took a deep breath and went to see what she could do to help.

Ben, Rachael and Aaron were at one end of the table, deep in conversation about how best to protect the nano packages from release, well she couldn't do a lot there… She turned to Bass, he and Miles were pacing near the door deep in planning mode – organising their guys…nothing she could really do there either… although both stopped pacing and started heading towards the door and her… Then Bass got to her – his face set and determined, his eyes the intense blue that they got when he was totally focused on something… he caught her up in a hug and she could feel the tension and readiness for action thrumming through every part of his (lovely) body… 'Charlotte…?' she smiled up at him…'I promise Bass…I'll stay with Mom and Dad' he nodded… 'Good…that's good…' he kissed her quickly 'we'll be back as soon as we can ok? Just hang tight…' he let her go and was gone…Miles patted her shoulder, gave her a grin and was gone too…

The others had briefly lifted their heads to wave at Bass and Miles then went back to their discussion…

Charlie sighed… then went to check her tablet for news. As she opened it up to her feed and flipped to new posts the first thing she saw was Tom Neville – Grace behind him, sitting tied up to a chair, with another guy standing behind her… preparing to make some sort of speech… a text overlay gave his name and that he had an urgent message for the US Government and the World Council – it was a live feed...

Charlie switched to screen projection and aimed at the blank wall opposite the door 'Mom, Dad, Aaron…'she said loudly… 'You need to see this…'

As they studied the vid – Neville was saying pretty well what they expected…ie that unless his lovely and much maligned wife and sick son were released in the next 2 hours he would have no choice but to release the nano and destroy the world… Aaron suddenly sat forward…'I know that place…' he said his voice confident…. 'Its one of my hotels - Priscilla chose the curtains for all the Penthouses and they're her curtains… and if Neville and Strausser are in Jacksonville Beach then I know exactly where they are…' Rachael was puzzled… 'Nicole said they were at sea Aaron, not in a hotel…' He nodded 'Nicci's right…' he shrugged…'well sort of… the hotel was built right on the beach, we redecorated in 2014 and I remember Pris choosing the curtains for the Penthouses – it was a special colour – she said it matched the colour of the sky at sunset on the beach…' Rachael was getting impatient 'Aaron…enough about the curtains… how can they be in the hotel and at sea - where are they…?' He got up and went for his tablet…punching numbers in 'I've got Bass' direct line…' he looked up at the others…a jubilant smile on his face…'the bottom two or three stories are underwater Rachael… It was built a bit back from the beach and lasted longer than a lot of other hotels but we had to abandon it in 2023… we salvaged what we could but..' he laughed…'we left the curtains because Priscilla was worried about the sea birds crashing into the windows if they could see through them…' he held a hand up for quiet 'Hi Bass? Yes… it's me… Listen do you remember that hotel where we had your birthday party in 2022? Where you and that blonde did a…' he broke off and looked around the room…

Charlie was studying him closely, her eyes narrowed… and Rachael was looking suspiciously at Ben – who was looking anywhere but at her… Aaron took a deep breath… 'Where you and that blonde… danced a lot…remember…? Yes… that blonde…' he cleared his throat…' have you seen Neville's vid? Ok, well he's in that hotel and I think it's the Penthouse on the southern side nearest the beach…' he listened then frowned 'Well I do remember it…you might have some trouble…but believe me it's that hotel…' he made an apologetic face at Charlie, who raised an eyebrow and gave him a very tight smile… 'No problem Bass… good luck ok?' Charlie and Rachael were both looking at him accusingly… Ben was trying not to laugh… 'It was his birthday…' two pairs of blue eyes turned as one to fix on him like twin terminators… 'And it was five years ago…' the eyes stayed fixed… Aaron was glad to have their combined attention on anyone else but him but he had to tell them… 'Bass said to keep watching… if the feed goes long enough we might even see the action…he said now they know they're in a building they can use gas to knock them out…they're going to do a short hop in a transport – should be safe enough for that short a distance… and Tom has given us two hours…' He checked the vid 'and it doesn't look as though he suspects that anything's coming…'

They watched and listened – Ben was shaking his head…Tom Neville had always liked an audience and would have relished the idea that possibly millions of people were watching and listening to him telling them why the Patriots should be running the country – if not the world - although the sight of Grace behind him, tied to a chair, looking increasingly unwell and apparently forgotten by the man telling the world why he should be taken seriously, did take away from his shine a little…

Suddenly there was a series of 'pops', several of the curtains over the open windows blew in, pushed open by projectiles that landed on the tiled and carpeted floors… Tom Neville, startled, tried to take a gun from a holster at his belt but as pink coloured smoke billowed rapidly in large pastel clouds throughout the room... he wavered and fell to the ground…Strausser had moved to pick up his doctors case but fell on top of it instead, Grace simply slumped more deeply in her bonds… and although the camera crew were not visible, there were several thumps in the background that seemed to imply that they were in the same state as the others. The camera was obviously on a stand as it kept running…

Figures in gasmasks and US Marine Corp uniforms started appearing, coming through the windows and doors, they rapidly secured the wrists and ankles of the Patriots in the room, with two working at untying Grace, taking her out of there on a stretcher… several of the figures went around pulling back curtains and opening windows and as the pink smoke cleared the sunlight started streaming in…

…..

AN: This was always intended to be a story with touches of sadness and tension, a little darkness (but nothing too much) and a lot of happiness… So I've kept the action quite a lot behind the scenes… Our heroes win and the bad guys don't – and wouldn't it be lovely if the world was that simple. But there are real life heroes who make us feel proud and who give us heart when things seem dark; and I believe in them. This story started out as a Christmas present with the theme of faithfulness – to family, friends and ideals and I've tried to carry that theme throughout the story… I really hope you liked it

There wasn't a lot of Bass and Charlie time in this chapter; we did need to sort out Tom and the Patriots though… The next and final chapter is the Wedding (or rather, Weddings - plural) so lots and lots of romantic stuff there - and a tidying up of a few loose ends….and maybe a few of Danny's pigeons… cheers, Magpie


	7. Chapter 7

**Semper Fidelis**

A Revolution fic (Revolution AU – no Blackout): Sebastian (Bass) Monroe/Charlotte (Charlie) Matheson; Charloe. Miles, Ben, Rachael and Danny Matheson, Aaron and Priscilla Pittman, Grace Beaumont, the Nano &amp; the Patriots, Tom, Julia and Jason Neville, Will Strausser… It is 2027, a permanent blackout was narrowly avoided in 2012, but the war with the Patriots was not. Bass and Miles are on active duty as US Marines. Bass took some hours off to go to Jasper to visit with his family for Christmas day and finds that sometimes dreams can come true...

Rating T

**Author's note:** thanks so much to everyone reading this, and for some lovely comments and reviews…

The title of this chapter is of course from Chapter 3 of the Book of Ecclesiastes although I actually took it from the interpretation of that passage by Pete Seeger in his song 'Turn! Turn! Turn!'. The prologue is really to quickly tidy up the events of the previous chapters and lead into the wedding day with a sense of optimism and hope for the future, I would like to think that parts of it might turn out to be true…

I must admit to letting my romantic self completely loose on this chapter, so the following is a sort of dream of a perfect wedding…and I wanted that for Charlie and Bass – and Nora and Miles too…

A very special thank you to people who have favourited and followed the story… I really hope you like this as a finish… and I always seem to cry at weddings – apparently even when I'm writing about them myself…. So with happy tears, cheers, Magpie

**Chapter 7: To every thing, there is a season…**

**April 2028, Prologue**

The mopping up and healing after the traumas of the last couple of decades, and the frightening events of Christmas and Boxing day, went on, taking longer than anyone had thought they would… tension and fear for the present and the future keeping many people on edge… But things did seem to be turning round a little, the winds changing, and with the increasingly certain elimination of the threat of the Patriots and the combined and ongoing efforts of so many good people working to address the challenges facing the world through sharing knowledge, skills and resources, a new sense of hope and possibility was returning… people were adapting and learning new ways of working with each other - and the planet…

It was a good time for weddings…

**April 2, 2028, the Wedding day…**

Charlie and Rachael had wanted them to have a spring wedding – as a sign of that new hope after the winter and the war …Nora had suggested a double wedding to celebrate the closeness of family and friends and Charlie could think of nothing better… Bass had never been happier in his life and let it show, his buoyant energy and the wide grin that lit up his face everywhere… Miles…? Well Miles was Miles and rolled his eyes a lot…although every now and then someone noticed him quietly smiling… his eyes shining just a little bit more than usual…

Danny had flourished, and even though his pigeon communication system had thankfully not been needed, he had friends all around the world, he seemed healthier and happier than he had for years…and had decided to start studying other sorts of Communications systems… Ben was quietly proud of both his children – he was also getting just a little stressed - not with the wedding – although he was giving Charlie away, but because Rachael had been in a state of perpetual motion for the last several months and he found it all quite dizzying…he was planning to take her on holiday – anywhere so long as it was quiet and had hammocks… once this was all over…

Nora, whose father and mother had both passed, her younger sister Mia her only remaining family… had asked Jeremy, as her Senior Officer, to give her away… so it would be a combined Military and civilian ceremony… although they had decided to mix families up (there would be no Groom's or Bride's sides) to even up the numbers. Aaron was going to act as best man for both Miles and Bass – logical in a double wedding but also as one of their oldest and dearest friends it had been hard to think of anyone else they both wanted as much – so they shared him, as they had shared so many other things in their lives…

Priscilla was acting as Matron of Honour for both Charlie and Nora too, a duty that she cherished, although she had been a little anxious over the timing of the wedding given that her baby was due not that long after… Rachael, as mother of one of the brides would eventually be sitting resting on her laurels during the ceremony – and Grace, who, after her recovery from the events of boxing day had thrown herself into the job of being Rachael's wedding planner assistant… would be sitting with Rachael and Ben representing Nora's parents…Grace had got very close to Nora over the last few months and both Nora and Mia had found in her someone that they were very happy to consider family…

Danny and Connor were the Groomsmen, Connor looking handsome and very smart in his uniform, and Danny wonderful in a black tuxedo with a red, white, gold and blue boutonnière. Mia and Cynthia, Aaron and Priscilla's oldest daughter (only just old enough at fifteen), were bridesmaids, with Cynthia's younger sister, Dawn, only eight and taking her role very seriously, as flower girl… Mia had been showing a particular interest in Danny… who was flattered and amazed…They had made a very striking couple during the rehearsals and when heading out on their increasingly frequent dates during the weeks before the weddings; Danny tall, fair and very good looking, Mia with her dark, Latin beauty… everyone (even Rachael at her most protective…) agreed that it was a nice thing for Danny to finally meet someone he really seemed to like, even though she was a few years older than him – and Connor already had several of the local girls dangling…

Everything was ready, Rachael and Grace had made sure of it…and the house in Jasper looked wonderful… The weather was perfect, it was a lovely spring day and the garden had been clipped and tidied and not a leaf dared to move out of place. Scarlet and gold covered the seats lined up on the large lawn, and scarlet and gold lanterns hung from the trees… Red, gold, white and blue flowers were massed in urns and vases around the perimeter of the wedding area and at the entrance of the house and the large marquee set up for the reception… The guests had started to arrive, including Rachael's parents, their transports landing in designated areas in a fallow field a little away from the house and were being ushered to their seats by friends and colleagues of the families, several resplendent in uniform and ready for the Arch of swords after the ceremony… The Chaplain was there and happily wandering about, chatting to various people…and there was a sense of joy, anticipation and good will that seemed to spread wider as more people arrived…

There had been a lot of media interest in the wedding given the identities of the grooms and other members of the party and discreet security was in place – although the presence of several large, uncloaked military transports was perhaps a bit less than discreet – although it seemed to have worked as so far and with the promise of photos and vids to share they had been left relatively in peace…

Inside the house, many of the female and assigned male members of the wedding party were bustling around; doing all the last minute things that needed to be done, Rachael making particularly sure that the caterers were ready and doing what they needed to do… Ideally she would have preferred to do the job herself but had been gently (more or less…) persuaded to let it go to a reputable professional caterer to save both hers and everyone else's sanity…. The brides were finishing getting ready upstairs after hours with visiting hairdressers and beauticians and the male members of the party were confined to the downstairs rooms – out of possible sighting range…

**Upstairs…**

Charlie and Nora checked each other out in the large wall mirror in an upstairs room of the house in Jasper – Nora swirled her finger and Charlie did a pirouette on the spot, the fabric of her long dress flying out like pale, white mist with pearl and crystal stars glimmering, revealing gold and cream heels… Her long veil floated up from the creamy pearl and crystal tiara, with tiny gardenia's and white rosebuds gathered behind it… then settled down in graceful gossamer folds around her dark gold hair – partly piled on her head with long locks left to curl around and past her shoulders… her face appearing ethereal and utterly beautiful through the light and airy fabric… lips a dark blush pink… her eyes huge and shining blue… Nora sighed… 'You look like something out of a fairy story Charlie… Bass' eyes are going to fall out of his head…' Charlie let out a very non-ethereal chuckle… 'After all the time I spent sitting doing nothing but be fiddled with his eyes had better fall out…' but she loved it…it also hid her little secret – well, secret from everyone but Bass of course… he'd known almost from the first, and being him he'd noticed the little differences in her scent and body even before she did… She smiled in sheer contentment, remembering the absolute joy on his face…

She turned to Nora… 'Your turn…' Nora did a slow circle in front of Charlie…holding her arms up in slim, graceful arcs… 'Well…?' Charlie regarded her friend… her toned form perfectly set off by a slim sheath of white satin – the bodice gently gathered under her breasts with a ruby and gold brooch to camouflage her own small baby bump… a little bit smaller than Charlie's but very close… she'd retired from active service last month, once she was sure… Nora's dark hair was piled up on her head, with a long, delicate but sleek white veil and a golden tiara decorated in rubies and gold and scarlet ribbon with red rose buds… Scarlet and Gold for the Marines… and a white dress and shoes… she was very proud of her uniform but for today she had chosen a dress… and together she and Charlie looked – spectacular, even if she said so herself…

Charlie smiled and sighed happily… 'You are one incredibly beautiful woman Nora Clayton…' she looked her up and down… Nora blushed but knew she looked good…'and Miles is a very, very lucky man…' Charlie's gaze hovered over the baby bump… 'Does he know yet?' She loved Miles dearly but he wasn't incredibly perceptive where things like that were concerned… Nora's dark eyes narrowed as she laughed… her amazing cheekbones, the fine lines of her jaw and her white teeth appearing in lovely glimpses through her veil… 'I told him the day before yesterday…he thought I'd taken retirement to get ready for the wedding…' Charlie's mouth fell open…'You told him just before the buck's party…?' Nora shrugged… 'Well I thought it would stop them doing something crazy like flying into orbit to take pictures of themselves bouncing around in low G…' Charlie stared…'was that what they were planning…?' Nora giggled then smiled in satisfaction…'Jeremy gave me a tip off… and I really didn't want them going so far away the day before the wedding – at least, not without us….' Charlie nodded firmly… 'Absolutely…' then she tipped her head…'so what did he do?' Nora smiled, her lips curving softly… 'Well, I think it was the first time I've known Miles to get totally soppy…' her face creased in a combination of love, slight exasperation and amusement… 'He kept asking me if I wanted to sit down… or if I wanted something special to eat so he could get it for me… he hadn't even noticed the morning sickness…' They shared a look of understanding… Miles was Miles and lovely just the way he was… and Bass could help him out with stuff like that now that he knew… They stood together and took a final look in the mirror, wanting to hug but afraid to dislodge anything… Charlie said 'We look pretty damn…' and Nora joined in… 'Amazing…' and they hugged anyway, but very, very carefully…

There was a knock at the door… and Rachael's voice came through…'Charlie? Nora? It's nearly time…I'm coming in…are you ready?'

…

**Downstairs:**

Bass was a little worried about Miles… his brother and best friend had a look in his eyes he'd never seen before; abject terror… 'It'll be ok buddy, really….' Bass nudged him and Miles turned to him… 'What if I drop the baby, Bass…? What if it doesn't like me…?' Bass reached out to straighten Miles' bow tie – again - and tried without success to stifle a laugh… Miles protested…'It's not funny …' Bass took a step back and looked Miles up and down…this was an important day and he wanted them both to look their best… The Mess Kit with its black tuxedo jacket, gold buttons, white shirt, scarlet waistcoat, Blue pants and dress sword made even the perennially untidy Miles look pretty damn fine…the lines of medals a testament to his service… Bass checked himself over in the mirror, pleased to see that he was looking good too… and moved his cap a millimeter to the left…

'You'll be alright Miles… it's only a baby – you'll get used to him or her in no time at all - and I'll help anyway, Charlie and Nora are due pretty close together…' Miles glanced across at him… worry all over his face… 'But you know about babies…I've never had one…' Bass sighed…this had been going on intermittently since Nora had told him the news – and Miles had been like a man with concussion ever since… He was amazed, in awe, completely overwhelmed and absolutely terrified… It had left him in no shape to go anywhere with low G (and Bass had sort of been looking forward to that…) so all they'd done for their bucks night was sit around and have a few glasses of grade A whiskey (thanks Aaron…) with Aaron, Jeremy, Ben, Connor and Danny and a few of their other friends who were off duty… That had been pretty nice though…and with Charlie pregnant too he hadn't really wanted to go too far away anyway… He sighed…again… 'Miles… you really didn't notice anything different…? You know, about Nora…?' Miles looked helpless, shrugged and shook his head… 'Nope…although I did wonder why she gave up drinking…' Bass gave up on sighing and decided on the direct approach… 'Miles…' he stepped closer, cleared his throat and prepared his old Sergeants voice…

Aaron, Ben, Jeremy, Connor and Danny were all in the next room helping each other with finishing touches – ready for Rachael's final inspection when they heard 'You really need to get your shit together right now, you're being a Dick…' coming loudly from next door… Both Connor and Jeremy instinctively started to jump to attention, then abruptly stopped, looking a little embarrassed… Ben's eyes went wide and Danny burst out laughing… There was the sound of footsteps running down the stairs and Rachael's voice in the next room 'what is it Bass…? What's happened…' Danny stole a quick glance at his dad who shook his head rapidly….'no…Danny…don't…' Danny shrugged, grinned and headed out the door… Ben looked over at Connor and Jeremy and without a word the three decided that discretion was much better than valor in the circumstances and returned to checking their dress…

Danny turned out of the door and met the determinedly calm eyes of his mother as she strode towards him, lovely in a beautifully fitted sky blue silk pantsuit, her blond hair in a chignon… she smiled tightly 'It's ok Danny…. Everything is just fine… and you look very nice' she patted him on the shoulder… 'Is your father ready?' he nodded and she swept past him… he glanced up the stairs and saw his sister and Nora at the top of the stairs peeking down… he grinned up at them and whispered… 'Wow… you two look great!' and even through their veils he could see their laughing faces gleaming back at him… then he heard a hurried but heavy step behind him and Aaron rushed past him… 'Hi Danny… you look wonderful... I just need to see Bass and Miles… I thought I heard some yelling…?' He was panting a little and looked a tiny bit stressed, but then he was Best Man for both of them and Danny wouldn't want that job for anything… he shrugged… there was just time for him to go and check his pigeons again…

Grace and Priscilla had been helping Mia, Cynthia and Dawn finish their preparations in another of the upstairs bedrooms when they heard the assorted noises from the rest of the house… and they shared an amused glance… 'Aaron hyperventilated just before our wedding….' Priscilla had a dreamy look in her eyes…'We had to get an ambulance…' her daughters stared at her, their eyes wide…Grace chuckled and Mia looked fascinated… Priscilla smiled reassuringly at her girls…'He was fine once he had some oxygen and we were only a little bit late starting…' she gently rearranged one of the flowers in Dawn's basket, tucked a little strand of Cynthia's dark hair more firmly in place with a slim finger and gave Mia a final check over… ' 'You all look so beautiful….' She sighed happily… 'Sometimes people get a little bit anxious at weddings and things like that… but they're always ok afterwards…'

…

**It's finally time...**

Aaron had gone into the room with Bass and Miles to find both men standing quietly together… facing the mirror, Miles making a tiny adjustment to his bow tie… 'I'm sure this thing was made crooked… or my neck isn't straight…' his voice sounded calm and composed and Aaron breathed a huge sigh of relief… It was all going to be ok… he remembered his own wedding and the mess he'd made of himself beforehand… 'Hey guys… are you ready? Rachael says we should go out now…' they turned in unison towards him and he took a breath… 'You two look incredible… I love the swords…' Bass grinned back and patted his antique saber fondly…'Thanks buddy… You look pretty cool yourself…' Aaron needlessly brushed at his perfect Armani clad shoulder - he did like dressing up properly sometimes…

Miles took the few steps towards him and patted him on the shoulder… 'I just wanted to say thank you Aaron… for everything, you're a good friend…' a rare and genuinely affectionate smile curved his lips… and Aaron was a little taken aback… he knew Miles felt deeply about things but didn't often show it…the words and the smile meant a lot… 'You're very welcome Miles…' he was a little more embarrassed when Bass came up too… 'You being here for us means a heck of a lot Aaron…' the blue eyes were a little moist – Bass had always shown his emotions more easily than Miles although that didn't mean they were any less deep… Aaron felt very lucky in his friends too…he grinned and gestured to the door… 'Come on guys… enough of the manly gooey stuff… it's time to go and meet your fate…' As they went out towards the French doors leading to the garden, Aaron patted his inside pockets, both of them, rings in each…

As soon as she saw them go out Rachael went and called up the stairs for the rest of the female contingent… she could hear the gentle music floating around the house and garden from the sound system…letting everyone know to take their seats… She had checked and the Chaplain was in his place, the uniformed and civilian ushers at their stations… Everything was fine… she smiled and took a breath for herself… checked her hair and lipstick in the hall mirror and went to get everyone together…

Bass and Miles, with Aaron standing between them for the present… stood straight in the bright sunshine and waited. Bass was aware of the couple of hundred people sitting behind them… family and friends; all there to wish them well… there had been so many smiles and pats on the shoulder on their way to the Scarlet and Gold arch set between the rows of chairs, so many bright eyes and heartfelt greetings that he hadn't been able to count them… but all he could think about was that Charlie would be there soon – and Nora for Miles… Such a long journey for all of them and today, well today was a very good day… He glanced across at Miles; and at that moment his friend and brother was looking back at him and Bass knew that he was remembering the same thing… two young boys with shared dreams - and a friendship that would carry them through their lives… and they didn't need to say anything…

The Chaplain cleared his throat and nodded to them… Bass suddenly felt his heart start to pound… Miles stood up straighter and Aaron took a deep breath… 'Here we go guys – I think…' They heard the first notes of the wedding march and all turned at once… Danny and Mia, Connor and Cynthia, Dawn behind them with her basket of flowers followed by Priscilla as maid of honor were walking slowly towards them…and behind them they could see two veiled figures, one, blond and ethereal in floating white on the arm of a wonderfully tuxedo'd Ben, the other dark and striking in white satin, escorted by Jeremy Baker in sparkling Mess kit, his buttons and sword hilt gleaming, Scarlet cummerbund peeking out from beneath his dark tuxedo…his cap top and gloves gleaming white…

As the first strains of the wedding march started Charlie tightened her grip on Ben's arm, and he reached across with his other hand and patted hers… and smiled a little nervously at Nora, standing tall beside Jeremy, Nora grinned back around Jeremy, who looked proud and a little choked up… 'Here we go Charlie…look at our men, aren't they just the best?' Charlie looked ahead of her and past the group in front of them at Bass and Miles and felt her whole body thrum with amazement that this day was finally here… she was marrying Bass, her Bass… today… she blinked rapidly, damn baby hormones… she couldn't see him for a moment and she wanted to see him… he looked beautiful, they all looked great although her eyes kept returning to Bass, she wanted to fill her eyes with him… Ben and Jeremy took a step forward and they started the slow march down the aisle – made wide enough to allow the two couples to walk side by side…

As Danny, Mia, Connor and Cynthia separated and went to either side, Priscilla and Dawn moving to join Connor and Cynthia, Bass and Miles were finally able to see their brides… Bass took one look at Charlie and his eyes misted over until she was a blur, he blinked to clear them…'God she's so beautiful Miles…' Miles was staring at Nora…'I…Wow… Oh Bass, look at Nora…' Aaron shared a smile with the Chaplain…he hadn't been totally sure about the double wedding but it seemed a lot easier not being the only groom…

Ben kissed Charlie on the cheek…'I love you very much Charlie, and I'm so happy for you both…' she clung to his hand for a moment, 'Thanks Dad…love you too….' Then she stepped forward to join Bass at the alter, his eyes met hers with so much love and pride in them that she knew she'd never forget the moment he took her hand… Ben stepped back and went to join Rachael, who was smiling through tears in the front row… Grace sitting next to her doing exactly the same thing… Charlie's grandparents were sitting along from them smiling at her and holding hands…

Jeremy raised Nora's hand to his lips and kissed it, his white glove glowing in the sunlight… 'You and Miles, Nora, you two are amazing together…I'm so glad you made it… ' 'Thanks Jeremy…' Nora said quietly…'I'll try to make him happy…" Jeremy snorted…'You don't need to try Nora… you already have… look at him - he usually only smiles once a year and I know for a fact that he's done it at least three times today…' they both looked at Miles and yes, he was grinning from ear to ear… Nora laughed up at him, smiled back at Jeremy and strode up to take her place at Miles' side... Jeremy chuckled and backed away to his seat…

The Chaplain cleared his throat… and started the service…

Charlie felt as though she was in a dream through the whole ceremony… she and Bass spoke the vows they had all chosen together, with the Chaplain alternating between the couples so she heard Nora and Miles making their own vows to each other... Aaron produced the rings on cue and with a flourish… Then she heard the Chaplain say… 'You may now kiss your brides…' and it was real at last…Bass turned to her and lifted her veil up and over her head and she saw him look at her, his eyes blazing blue and filling her world…then she was kissing him and everyone was laughing and applauding and she forgot everything about not creasing her dress – or his uniform and jumped up into his arms, wrapping herself around him… he laughed and swung her round, the long dress and her veil flying…and somehow his cap stayed on… Miles and Nora were a little more composed – but only a little…Nora's dress was too narrow for her to jump so Miles simply picked her up and swung her – Connor and Danny rushing forward to save the decorated archway above them as her toes knocked it flying….

Then the moment came when the Chaplain introduced the two new couples to their families and friends, and as they stood for the Marine's hymn, he with Charlie, flushed, bright eyed and smiling, Miles with an equally flushed and happy Nora, and as their eight resplendently uniformed officers, with Jeremy and Connor taking their places at the end of the rows, got into position for the Arch of swords, Bass felt that it was the proudest moment of his life and as he glanced over at Miles and met his gaze he knew that his brother felt the same...

The Arch of swords was raised and to accommodate the extra space for the two couples to go through it together, the two lines of Officers each took a stride backwards once the arch was formed…

Charlie found herself tearing up again and she gripped Bass' hand so tightly that he glanced down 'This feels so amazing Bass…' he nodded; his own eyes wet…'Yes it does, Charlie…' He smiled and they started through the Arch, Miles and Nora at their side… It was colorful and archaic and the solemnity and tradition of the moment took her breath away – at least it did until Jeremy gave her a tiny slap on the rear with his sword as they left the Arch and welcomed her to the Marines… She had completely forgotten reading about that little tradition… then the gales of laughter and wild applause that followed it along with the shouted congratulations and the handshakes and kisses from her family, friends and everyone else for the two new married couples seemed to lift Charlie up to somewhere she had never been before… she felt like she was going to burst with happiness… and as she caught Nora in a hug she said 'thank you' into her ear… This had been Nora's idea and she was so grateful, it had been perfect… and she knew that Bass and Miles had loved it too…

…..

The rest of the evening, with its mix of formality, solemnity, speeches, lots of food, the Cake (which deserved it's capitol letter and it's own Arch of swords), photos, presents, too much Champagne (for some... fruit juice for others), dancing, a few happy tears and a lot of hilarity passed in a blur for everyone… Rachael and Ben surprised them all by dancing wildly to some songs that Aaron had dug up from his extensive collection of music from the last century… with Priscilla tapping her feet, humming along with her hand on her belly and sitting with her two starry-eyed girls and an equally starry eyed Grace… Connor flirted and romanced his way through the night…sharing himself around generously and freely amongst the (several) single girls at the party - moving Miles at one point to say something about apples not falling far from trees…

Danny surprised them all by releasing some of his pigeons, each bird with a Scarlet and gold ribboned message attached to a leg ring, and as they flew, winging off in different directions, he told them that they were going to take the messages to various friends around the country announcing the marriages… Charlie gave him a long, long hug… then watched as he and Mia took to the dance floor… she really hoped that they had started something, she would love Danny to have someone of his own…like she did…

Bass' arms circled around her waist…'Hey, Mrs. Monroe…' Charlie leaned back into his strong body… 'Yes Bass…?' she breathed… feeling a little tired and a whole lot happy… 'Do you think it's time to go yet…? She thought for a moment… Miles and Nora had taken off 'for parts unknown' about an hour before – with 'just married' in large, fluorescent letters on their transport…and she and Bass were sitting together on the large, cushioned swing seat on the verandah of the house, watching the party as people gradually settled down into smaller groups, quietly talking and enjoying the warm spring evening… The lanterns hanging from the trees sending Scarlet and gold streamers of light around the garden that joined the lights of transports as people started to leave… 'Where do you think Miles and Nora went for their honeymoon Bass?' Bass gave it some thought… 'I think he said something about Vegas…but that was before Nora…you know… told him…' Charlie chuckled…. 'He'll be a really good dad once he gets used to the idea…' she stretched out against her husband… They had planned to go to Bass' house in Baldwin for the night and then head off to somewhere neither of them had ever been…Yellowstone National Park… Charlie had always wanted to see it and there was a little cabin they'd found to rent where they could be totally alone…and just go hiking and riding…or stay in and just enjoy being together… But before that there was somewhere that Charlie wanted to go with Bass… She stood up… 'Lets go for walk Bass…'

It wasn't far and they wouldn't be that long so they just left without telling anyone… Bass knew where they were headed as soon as they were away from the house and he hugged his new wife closer… not able to say anything his heart was so full… Then, as they stood before his parents and sisters, and he introduced Charlotte as his wife…and he and Charlie told them about the baby on the way... he remembered last Christmas Eve – when he had come to visit his family and Charlie had come to keep him company and, right here, she had first told him that she loved him… and he knew that his family would be very happy for him, for them both. Then, he and Charlie turned and walked back… towards their future…

…

AN: Well, that's it… I am a thorough romantic at heart, and I really got into writing this wedding celebration... I was so happy for Bass and Charlie – and Nora and Miles that I almost drew up some invitations just to see what they would look like…

I do hope that I got the spirit of the Marine traditions mostly right…some of the details were left a little hazy though to work in with the story…

Thanks so much again for reading – and again I hope you enjoyed it… wishing you all the best, Magpie


End file.
